May the odds be ever in your favor
by G.INK
Summary: Un crossover Glee/Hunger Games. Lequel sera le grand gagnant de ce jeu impitoyable?
1. Chapter 1

_Salutations distinguées!  
_

Pour les quelques passants qui auraient lu le premier Chapitre de "Later", sachez que le deuxième est sur le feu! Mais il se prolonge à n'en plus finir et il va falloir un petit moment avant que je ne décide de le soumettre à vos petites mirettes.

En attendant voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Un crossover Glee/Hunger Games (et oui c'est la mode!) que j'avais vraiment envie de commencer depuis quelques moments.

Pour les paires, j'ai tiré au sort. Le sort a donc choisi un duo plutôt inattendu pour le premier chapitre.

Voilà donc!

* * *

_Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce. _

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le faux-plafond de sa nouvelle chambre.

D'un revers de main, elle essuya la pellicule infinitésimale de transpiration qui recouvrait son front.

Son propre nom résonnait encore à l'intérieur de son cerveau, prononcé par cette voix agaçante et poussée, voix que chacun appréhendait en ce moment même. Elle en avait rêvé les quinze nuits précédentes.

Sa peau était brûlante, malgré le froid qui ankylosait ses jambes. Et elle ne pouvait empêcher toute la partie supérieure de son corps de frissonner. Le rythme de ses pensées était devenu de plus en plus saccadé, ne se résumant qu'à des images d'un passé dont elle faisait le deuil, à des fragments d'une existence dont il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas fini avec.

Le radioréveil annonçait trois heures cinq.

Ses parents lui manquaient. Son chat lui manquait. Katniss lui manquait.

Elle avait réussi à l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'on n'empoigne ses bras avec une force titanesque. D'un geste machinal, elle lécha ses lèvres sèches, essayant de se remémorer le goût qu'avaient celles de son amie lorsqu'elles s'écrasaient sur sa bouche.

Elle reposa son visage sur l'oreiller et sanglota silencieusement.

* * *

_Cours. Il faut toujours courir. _

Il choisit un point au hasard, à une centaine de mètres de là. Ses jambes se mirent en marche seules, sans qu'il l'ait vraiment décidé. Tandis qu'elles s'agitaient à une rapidité épatante, il s'affairait à compter les secondes.

11 secondes et des poussières. C'était bon. C'était très bon.

Il n'eut pas besoin de reprendre son souffle. Il était doué pour ça.

Burt l'avait vu en lui. Certainement à la manière qu'il avait d'être à la fois posé, calme, discret, sans jamais s'arrêter de bouger. Il courait comme un dératé sans perdre une miette d'une grâce féline, il courait avec frénésie sans jamais qu'un de ses pas ne trouble le silence.

En voyant Burt, on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'imaginer qu'il avait été le gagnant de la 59ème édition des Hunger Games. Il était rond, son aspect inspirait plus le père de famille aimant que le gladiateur habile dans le maniement des armes.

Son visage s'était fermé dès qu'il avait vu Mike.

Il s'attendait à ce que les gamins soient des ingrats, des crétins, des enfoirés. Malheureusement, il semblait que le sort s'acharnait toujours plus sur des adolescents intelligents, au regard perdu, désespéré, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils venaient faire là. Des gamins qui auraient dû finir leurs études, obtenir une bourse, devenir médecins, avocats, instituteurs.

Des gamins comme Mike, en somme.

Les deux s'étaient regardés un instant sans savoir quoi dire. Puis Burt avait procédé comme il se l'était répété maintes fois, expliquant quelques règles basiques de survie, posant quelques questions essentielles à son élève. Le plus dur étant de rendre ceci concret sans être familier, de le mettre face à ce qui l'attendait sans le plonger dans une longue torpeur.

La parade s'était déroulée d'une manière merveilleuse. Mike Chang étant déjà doté d'un certain charisme, il avait suffi de lui offrir l'une de ces tenues brillantes pour qu'il resplendisse. Ses sourires n'avaient même pas l'air forcés.

Et l'entraînement avait débuté.

Mike enchaînait les séances de musculations avec celles de sprint. Il était efficace, rapide, enregistrait chaque information, agissait avec méthode, avec organisation, comme il l'avait toujours fait durant sa scolarité, appliquant les conseils que ses parents lui avaient toujours donnés. Ses parents qui ne doutaient pas une seconde que leur enfant allait faire une grande carrière, allait devenir quelqu'un de fantastique. Ses parents qui ne doutaient pas une seconde que leur fils allait être le gagnant des Hunger Games.

Ce n'était pas le cas de la fille de son District.

Il la connaissait de vue. Bien évidemment. Le District 12 était une zone reculée, pauvre, étroite. Tout se savait. Tout circulait, par un système compliqué de bouche-à-oreilles. Brittany Susan Pierce était une gamine qui suscitait les ragots de ménagères.

Petits, elle et Mike étaient dans la même classe. Mike avait un an de plus et les deux premiers niveaux se partageaient une grande salle peinte en bleue. Brittany était, il s'en rappelait, d'une vivacité et d'une ouverture d'esprit stupéfiante pour une gamine de quatre ans. Là où d'autres gamins s'escrimaient à dessiner ce qu'ils connaissaient-leurs maisons, leurs parents, leurs candidats préférés aux Hunger Games-Brittany, elle, réalisait d'atypiques mélanges de couleurs, inventait des créatures idylliques, répliquant aux mécontents qu'il s'agissait d'un monde auquel ils n'auraient jamais accès.

Dans la classe supérieure, elle se révéla désastreuse dans toutes les matières. Les mathématiques, les lettres, tout ceci n'était pour elle qu'une accumulation de hiéroglyphes dont l'inutilité et la laideur justifiaient qu'elle ne les retienne pas. Mike, lui, gobait tout ce qu'on lui racontait, soulignait la date en rouge, avait conscience d'avoir de la chance d'aller à l'école, c'est ce que ces parents s'entêtaient à lui répéter.

Brittany et Mike étaient deux élèves isolés, chacun dans leur côté de la cours de récréation. Lui, un livre épais posé sur ses genoux, elle s'entraînant avec une corde à sauter multicolore qu'une tante lui avait offert.

A sept ans, Brittany quittait l'école. Ses parents étaient trop pauvres pour continuer de payer les frais de scolarité. La petite blonde avait dû apprendre à chasser, à ramener à sa famille de quoi se nourrir, à vendre ses proies. Là encore, elle n'avait pas franchement réussi. Elle ne valait rien dans ce domaine, ses flèches tombaient systématiquement à côté des oiseaux, ses lames ricochaient sur la peau des bêtes. Elle ne ramenait rien, et continuait de peser sur les bras de ses parents.

Mike, de son côté, menait une scolarité des plus brillantes. Sa famille investissait énormément sur lui, il le savait car son père lui tenait un journal hebdomadaire des dépenses du foyer, insistant sur le coût de l'école, sur le résultat qu'ils attendaient de leur fils. Et leur fils ne les décevait pas. Il était le meilleur. Le meilleur en éducation physique, en mathématiques, en histoire. Un enfant sans soucis, sans passions gênantes, un enfant apparemment asexué puisque, à quinze ans, on ne lui connaissait aucune conquête, et ce malgré un physique plutôt agréable, un sourire blanc, un torse musclé. Un bon enfant.

Brittany avait fait scandale une seconde fois, lorsqu'elle avait commis l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de Katniss Everdeen, sa meilleure amie. L'homosexualité, dans une bourgade aussi étroite, était considérée comme un tabou. Mike se rappelait de sa mère et de son père en parler, dans la cuisine. Monsieur Chang tiendrait l'information de par la boulangère, elle-même le sachant par la couturière, ayant pour cliente une cousine éloignée de la mère de Katniss. Mike se rappela avoir ressenti un certain agacement face à la manière dont les gens se croyaient en droit de juger quelqu'un face à quelque chose d'aussi incontrôlable que l'amour. Il savait aussi qu'il avait un vague souvenir de Brittany Pierce, et qu'il lui apparaissait qu'elle était une fille gentille qui méritait mieux que les piques consternées que sa mère lui destinait, dans le salon. C'était l'une des premières fois de sa vie que son avis différait de celui de ses parents.

Il se rappelait aussi du moment de son existence où il avait découvert qu'il aimait danser. Il aimait vraiment. Il s'entraînait dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef au cas où sa mère puisse avoir l'idée de vérifier des devoirs qu'il avait bouclés sur le court chemin entre le lycée et la maison.

Il avait pris l'habitude de faire un détour, passant par le hall où les danseuses s'entraînaient tous les jeudis, de seize à dix-huit heures. Il admirait leur grâce de par la grande baie vitrée, mémorisaient leurs mouvements pour pouvoir les reproduire, chez lui. C'est là qu'il avait revu Brittany Pierce, dehors elle-aussi, sa tennis gauche fièrement dressée au-dessus de sa tête, son front plissé dans une concentration perceptible. Elle avait exécuté l'enchaînement en même temps que les danseuses, avec encore plus de talent, encore plus de plaisir.

Il l'avait saluée, sans pour autant être sûr qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle paraissait absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait, de la même manière qu'elle l'était, autrefois, lorsqu'elle peignait sur des feuilles épaisses des papillons aux ailes géantes, des papillons qui voleraient plus loin, plus longtemps, qui s'éloigneraient du District 12, de la pauvreté, de la mort, de la conformité étouffante que chaque chose y prenait, et des cases minuscules où les gens rangeaient l'amour, le rire, la musique.

Ainsi s'étaient-il retrouvés, lorsque cette femme hideuse avait lentement, très lentement, pour faire durer le doute, l'espoir jusqu'à la fin, comme s'il existait quelqu'un qui possédait exactement le même nom que les deux élus malchanceux, à l'exception d'une dernière syllabe changeante, d'un accent différent, oui, c'était possible, tout était possible…

Les regards s'étaient tournés lentement, fatalement vers Mike.

Et cette fois il avait compris qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas avec une parade. Il ne s'en tirerait pas en étant plus discret, plus correct, plus lisse ou plus parfait. Le poids de tous ces regards, ceux qu'il avait soigneusement évités depuis tant d'année, voilà ce qui, bien plus que l'éventualité de sa mort, l'avait tant fait trembler.

Brittany, déjà sur l'estrade, ne lui avait pas accordé un seul coup d'œil. Son attention semblait focalisée vers cette jolie fille, au centre. Katniss serrait dans ses bras sa petite sœur, Primrose, sanglotant à la fois de soulagement et de désespoir. A cet instant-là, Brittany savait qu'elle avait tout perdu.

Elle avait refusé d'adresser la parole à Mike dans le train les menant au Capitole. Elle s'était rendue à quelques séances d'entraînement, mais était restée en retrait, dans un coin de la pièce, essayant de deviner lequel de ces pauvres ados allait vaincre tous les autres, lequel, sur vingt-quatre, allait rentrer à la maison, embrasser ses parents, embrasser sa Katniss, s'avachir à nouveau dans son canapé et devenir croyant.

Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle était amoureuse, elle vivait depuis des années sur une conception inédite de ce monde, et à présent elle allait mourir.

Mike pensait à elle en enchaînant sa quatrième séance de relais. Il essayait d'éviter tout contact avec les autres, mais ne pouvait échapper à la peau fine de la fillette à qui il passait le relai. Elle était petite, blonde, il avait entendu qu'elle s'appelait Sarah Evans, et il n'y avait rien en elle qui ne soit détestable, rien dans son shampooing à la fraise que Mike ne trouvait pas adorable, rien qui ne puisse le décider à la tuer.

Il regarda autour, cherchant Brittany des yeux. Elle était seule, s'occupait à tirer à l'arc sur une cible dont il ne voyait rien. Il fronça les sourcils, se rapprocha d'elle.

Il constata avec stupeur que chaque flèche poursuivait une trajectoire parfaite avant de se ficher dans le point minuscule qui ornait le centre de la poitrine de la cible.

« N'étais-tu pas supposée être minable ?

Elle se retourna, plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Mike. Il l'avait déjà remarqué à la parade, lorsqu'elle avait revêtu cette robe rouge : elle était jolie.

-C'est une cible en carton, répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un écureuil.

-Ce n'est pas un homme, laissa entendre Mike.

Son visage se figea en une expression de souffrance entendue.

-Brittany, continua-t-il. Tu dois le faire. Si tu as ce talent… Tu dois l'utiliser. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis, avec douceur, avec patience, compréhension. Il parlait comme ceci à tous les gens qu'il estimait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Les autres se heurtaient à son silence de pierre. Sa mère, son père, ses maîtres au lycée, se heurtaient à son silence de pierre.

-Ne pas avoir peur de quoi ? Ricana-t-elle. De la mort ?

Elle tendit l'arc en face d'elle, ferma l'œil droit et lâcha la corde. Cette fois, la flèche plongea dans le second point, sur le visage de la cible.

-C'est impressionnant, commenta Mike. Burt sait ce que tu sais faire ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu pourras le montrer aux juges. Ils seront impressionnés. Tu es très talentueuse.

-Et toi, que vas-tu montrer ?

Il ne l'avait pas encore décidé. Il était plus rapide et endurant que n'importe quel autre concurrent mais Burt lui avait conseillé d'utiliser une arme pour impressionner les juges. Le poignard était jusque-là celle avec laquelle il se débrouillait le mieux.

-Le couteau, murmura-t-il. Je me débrouille avec.

Brittany bloqua sa respiration.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer comment ça serait, lorsque l'extrémité d'un couteau viendrait tendre sa peau fine avant que l'arme ne la transperce.

-Le couteau, acquiesça-t-il après avoir dégluti. Je suppose que si tu le plantes au niveau du cœur, tu déclenches une hémorragie ?

Mike hocha la tête. Brittany laissa tomber l'arc, se rapprocha de lui.

-En combien de temps décède-t-on d'une hémorragie ?

-Eh bien, si on atteint l'aorte... je dirais, quelques minutes.

Elle réfléchit, fermant les yeux. C'était le seul moyen.

-Est-ce que l'on souffre ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on a le temps de souffrir?

Mike parut troublé. Il resta sans voix.

Elle soupira. Elle saisit sa main, la plaça sous son sein gauche. Un geste mécanique, ce qui n'empêcha pas les joues de Mike de s'enflammer.

-C'est là.

-Pa…pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est là que tu devras planter ce putain de couteau. Je sais que tu coures très vite. Plus vite que tous les autres. Quand le compte à rebours sera terminé… J'ai vu les dernières éditions. Je sais que ça ressemble à une charcuterie immense, alors… Je ne bougerai pas, Mike. Tue-moi rapidement, d'accord ?"

Il avait remarqué qu'elle tremblait à nouveau. De légers tremblements qui se transformèrent rapidement en de longs spasmes d'angoisses.

Mike récupéra sa main et, dans un geste qui n'avait rien de mécanique, enserra Brittany contre lui.

Il sentit quelques larmes couler sur son épaule, mais fut incapable de déterminer à qui elles appartenaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour !

Pour l'instant j'ai conscience de m'attarder plus sur le passé des personnages que sur le jeu en lui-même, j'espère corriger cette foutue obsession un jour... (désolée jeunes gens). ça viendra!

**Klaine's love**: Hélas... ce sont les jeux! Je me suis aussi plutôt attachée à ce duo atypique. J'aime énormément Mike Chang, d'ailleurs il va à peu-près avec tout le monde (j'insiste). Quant à Brittany, c'est en effet très triste et moi même j'ai de la peine à l'écrire, mais elle a toujours une chance d'être la gagnante... qui sait? En tout cas, merci ! ;)

Bref. Toujours en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!

* * *

« Lequel as-tu repéré ?

-Celui-là.

Du doigt, il pointa un garçon grand et élancé, qui s'entraînait sur le mur d'escalade. Santana le suivit des yeux, notant une rapidité démente et une aisance incroyable. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait remarqué son corps bien dessiné, ses cheveux noirs et épais, ses yeux foncés et concentrés. Ces quelques semaines lui semblaient une vie entière. Après tout, elle serait sûrement morte, dans un laps de temps identique.

-Quel est son point faible ? Reprit-elle.

Puck ne répondit pas, interdit.

Elle s'assit près de lui, sur les bancs qui bordaient le hall.  
-Sa copine, la blonde, continua-t-il, est excellente à l'arc. Mais on ne la voit presque jamais ici. Il faudra que tu te renseignes.

Santana plissa les yeux, parcourant la salle du regard avant d'identifier la blonde.

Il avait un air grave et entendu qui n'avait jamais été le sien auparavant.

_Noah Puckerman_, c'est ce nom qui avait été utilisé lors de l'appel. Santana se souvint avoir grogné de rage. Non pas parce qu'il avait été désigné, plutôt parce que cette garce avait le droit de l'appeler Noah tandis qu'elle, après des années d'une étroite amitié, se faisait rabrouer si elle utilisait un pseudonyme autre que Puck. Il s'était avancé sur la scène en bois, dignement. Il avait fait face à l'assemblée, regardé chacun de ses camarades dans les yeux, y avait trouvé un mélange de bonheur et de compassion qu'il avait aussitôt détesté.

Santana évitait de penser au moment où elle allait porter une arme sur lui.

Depuis quelques jours, elle l'observait, tentant de se convaincre que ce corps n'était qu'un assemblage idiot de muscles et d'os. Mentalement, elle visualisait l'instant où elle devrait fondre sur lui, apposer sa lame sur sa veine jugulaire saillante, ce creux qui, bien avant tout cela, s'était avéré parfait pour accueillir le haut de son crâne.

Une myriade d'idiots qu'elle se serait fait un plaisir de découper et il avait fallu que cela tombe sur Puck.

Puck, le garçon de la maison d'à côté. Quand elle allait à l'école, les premières années, Santana ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit Noah Puckerman avait le droit de rester chez lui, ou de passer ses journées dans la forêt. Elle pensait alors qu'il s'agissait d'une injustice criante et totalement injustifiée. Souvent, le voyant flâner devant son taudis alors que sa mère la pressait pour qu'elle n'arrive pas en retard, elle assassinait cette dernière de questions, n'obtenant que des réponses idiotes, jamais les mêmes. Tantôt il souffrait d'une grave maladie, tantôt il était dangereux pour les autres élèves, tantôt tais-toi _sanie-ta_ et marche plus vite.

Elle était, une fois, allé le demander personnellement à son voisin la raison de son oisiveté. Lequel avait eu un petit rire étouffé, qui avait aussitôt fasciné Santana. Ils avaient six ans alors, et lui avait l'air d'avoir connu du monde quelque chose que l'on s'affairait à lui cacher, à elle. Elle en avait été agacée mais Puck l'avait piquée d'une curiosité, curiosité qu'à ce jour, elle n'avait pas encore assouvie envers son camarade.

Santana prit l'habitude de le rejoindre, le samedi et le dimanche, lorsque l'école lui laissait un répit. Il lui avait appris à chasser, à rabattre la bête au centre de la vallée avant de lui porter le coup final, celui qu'il fallait asséner sans croiser le regard de l'animal. Il lui donnait à chaque prise un morceau de la proie qu'elle revendait sur le marché.

A dix ans, des dizaine de gosses épatés par la beauté et l'assurance de Santana, s'étaient gracieusement proposé pour le titre de Valentin. Santana, qui à l'époque vouait un culte puéril à Puck, s'était offusquée que ce dernier ne se batte pas avec les autres pour le devenir. Elle refusa de lui adresser la parole pendant près de deux semaines. Ce fut leur première dispute.

A treize ans, alors qu'ils se reposaient après une prise, allongés côte à côte sur la terre sèche de la forêt, elle s'occupait à l'observer, le duvet naissant au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, les égratignures que lui avait laissé la forêt, l'hématome qui couvrait sa joue droite, dont elle ne pouvait déterminer l'origine. Elle s'était dressée sur un coude, s'était légèrement penchée sur lui. Ses paupières étaient closes et elle se demandait ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. A son âge, sûrement ce noir constellé d'étoiles colorées, mais sa grand-mère lui avait raconté que la vie collait des images dans le revers des paupières, des images qui ne disparaissaient jamais, et même s'il était évident que Puckerman avait moins vécu que l'_abuela_, il paraissait tout aussi abimé. Elle avait lentement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ressenti la contraction soudaine de l'intégralité des muscles de Puck, avant que son visage ne se détende.

Santana avait aimé son visage, son odeur de terre et les larmes séchés qui avaient tracées un sillon indélébile sur ses joues.

L'école et la nonchalance que Santana opposait à ses parents ne tardèrent pas à la ficher parmi ses enfants problématiques. Dès qu'elle comprit le système, elle s'appliqua à se rebeller contre. Elle était répugnée par la manière prédestinée dont on traitait le monde dans lequel elle avait eu le mauvais goût de naître. Elle sécha les cours, commença à fumer, à voler. Elle faisait la honte de sa famille, laquelle commençait peu à peu à la laisser de côté, lassée de ce qui s'avérait être un peu plus qu'une crise d'adolescence.

Son voisin, lui, travaillait chaque jour un peu plus pour nourrir sa mère. Son père était parti sans d'autres traces que celles qu'il avait laissées sur son visage, dont la couleur allait bien finir par se faner un jour.

Elle avait seize ans, pas beaucoup d'amis, elle avait perdu Puckerman quelque part dans la confusion dans laquelle son adolescence la plongeait. Elle avait embrassé quelques garçons, couché avec d'autres. Aucun baiser, aucune caresse n'égala ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées sur celles de Puckerman, cet après-midi, dans le bois, des années plus tôt. Mais, bien évidemment, elle l'avait oublié.

Lui chassait et travaillait toute la journée, l'enchaînement tragique que les choses avaient prises ne lui avait pas donné assez de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pensait de la société et de ce fait il vivait machinalement, s'occupant du seul réflexe que sa condition lui laissait : la survie. Santana n'avait pas eu le temps de lui manquer, ni elle ni l'insouciance qu'il avait perdue avec.

Le jour de la moisson, il l'avait vue traverser le seuil de sa porte. Il avait alors ressenti ce vide dans sa poitrine, un pincement à la limite de la douleur, mais il n'avait pas su l'identifier exactement. Alors il l'avait ignoré, comme il le faisait avec chaque sensations un tant soit peu humaine, celles qui ralentissaient considérablement le rythme de sa labeur quotidienne.

Quel était la probabilité qu'ils soient enrôlés tous les deux dans ce jeu ridicule ?

Il essayait de la calculer sans lâcher des yeux les candidats qui s'agitaient dans le hall. Il avait repéré le tribu du District 12, ainsi qu'une blonde du District 2, laquelle était d'une rapidité impressionnante sur le mur d'escalade.

Santana était partie. Elle avait empoigné l'épée. Elle la maniait habilement, tranchant l'air avec une précision stupéfiante. Ses mouvements étaient si finement exécutés qu'ils ressemblaient presque plus à une œuvre d'art qu'à une manœuvre barbare et assassine. Quelques jours plus tôt, la jeune fille n'avait sans doute jamais tenue une telle arme entre ses mains. La peur remplace le talent et l'expérience, parfois.

* * *

« Mike ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mike eut un petit rire, ce qui lui attira un regard foudroyant de la part de Burt. Simplement, la question qu'il venait de poser lui avait paru bien trop énorme, cette fois-ci. Une centaine de réponses venaient de se formuler dans son esprit, mais il les garda pour lui.

Des millions de choses auraient pu le désespérer à ce moment précis-ç'aurait alors été le rôle de Burt de lui rappeler la mécanique des évènements, la mécaniques des corps, celle d'une victoire rapide et envisageable. Mais Mike se contenta de se relever, de remercier son coach avant de reprendre le poignard auprès de lui et de l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de cette cible idiote.

Burt lui accorda une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule avant de se retirer.

Mike savait que Burt faisait son possible et qu'il croyait en lui. Lui-même était convaincu de ses capacités. Il pouvait gagner ce truc. Si Brittany s'était obstinée à être une candidate résolue, passant ses journées à s'entraîner, le regardant avec un mépris assassin, il aurait sans doutes pu l'éliminer comme il aurait résolu une opération compliquée, en mathématiques. Avec efficacité, concentration, en se détournant de la pénibilité de son travail pour n'en voir que le résultat, un bon métier, une belle maison, une bonne vie.

Mais il avait fallu que la blonde s'abandonne à ce point à lui… Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à cela. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de la tuer. Elle ne s'était pas rendue aux derniers repas. Burt et Mike dînaient faces à faces, le coach expliquant quelques tactiques à son élève, un accablement certain affiché sur le visage.

Ils avaient échangés les banalités habituelles. Il était passée la voir, le matin, avant de partir au hall d'entrainement. Elle était dans son lit, portait un tee-shirt bleu trop petit pour elle et semblait fiévreuse. Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces qu'elle se décide, prenne une arme et ne concoure à ses côtés. Mais elle était restée là, l'œil perdu dans un néant où elle seule devait discerner des images, et il l'avait regardé dans le fond des yeux, fiché son visage dans un coin de sa tête.

A présent il essayait de restituer à la cible son aspect poupon. Ses joues roses, ses lèvres pleines, son regard délavé qui avait dû être d'un bleu vif, du temps où elle ne pouvait pas donner une date et une circonstance précise à son trépas.

Une fois que Brittany, à force de concentration, s'était matérialisée en face de lui, à la place de la cible, il portait sa lame à cet endroit où elle avait posé sa main. Là. Sous le sein gauche. Ses doigts y étaient restés suffisamment longtemps pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Il en avait retenu le rythme binaire, apaisant.

« Oh, l'asiat'.

Il se retourna. La fille qui lui faisait face était du District 11, maniait avec virtuosité l'épée, son point faible était l'endurance. Elle devait en savoir au moins autant sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Où est Barbie ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? _

Il ne répondit pas, effrayé de commettre une gaffe.

-Pourquoi elle n'est jamais présente ? Elle a peur de se casser un ongle ?

Il préféra garder le silence. Il était d'ailleurs agacé que cette fille vienne le déranger. A présent, il connaissait le timbre de sa voix, la manière énervante dont elle s'exprimait. Encore un critère d'appartenance à la race humaine, encore quelque chose dont il devrait faire abstraction quand il la tuerait.

-Réponds.

Elle avait haussé le ton. Elle lui faisait penser à l'un de ces jeunes qui séchaient les cours pour fumer des conneries derrière les églises. C'est ainsi qu'ils lui apparaissaient.

-Je n'en sais rien, lâcha Mike.

Elle avait planté son épée dans la cible qui avait cessé d'être Brittany depuis un dixième de seconde. La manière dont Mike évitait son regard l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il semblait bien trop sûr de lui… Pas de la même façon qu'elle l'était. Rien à voir avec toute sorte de prétention ou d'honneur, pas du tout. Plutôt cet air désintéressé de celui qui sait avec certitude où frapper pour faire mal.

Et Santana détestait ça.

-Mike Chang, du District 12. La prochaine fois que je t'adresserai la parole, ce sera pour te demander te faire ta prière, à Jésus, Allah, ou… Quelle pseudo-divinité païenne vous vénérez, là d'où tu viens ?

Il ne trouva pas utile de répondre.

-Tu es bien muet. La blonde m'en dira plus sur ce qui semble être votre... stratégie. J'ai des moyens de pression, lâcha-t-elle en passant la lame de son poignard sur le dos de sa main.

-Ne la touche pas.

Il avait dit ceci sans colère, sans haine. Il n'élevait jamais la voix. Pourquoi, alors, semblait-il si menaçant?

-Elle sera la première que je tuerai, Chang. Tu ferai mieux de la surveiller."

Elle congratula sa tirade d'un rire léger avant de tourner les talons et de retourner grimper sur le mur d'escalade.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour!

Merci pour ces reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit ;)

Oui, il y aura d'autres personnages. Quinn étant mon personnage préféré, je ne m'imagine absolument pas ne pas l'inclure dans une de mes histoires, même si c'est pour qu'elle finisse en charcuterie! (Paradoxal, hein?). Par contre, pour Rachel, eh bien, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je compte montrer l'histoire du point de vue de différentes personnes et il se peut que j'ai envie d'être Rachel un de ces jours. Pour le reste, je vous admets que j'ai des problèmes à ne pas mettre du faberry dans tout ce que je touche... heureusement pour vos mirettes, je n'en aurai normalement pas l'occasion!

Quant à la question du Brittana... Haha! nous verrons bien !

L'un des passages de ce chapitre est largement plagié sur le tome des HGs, vous le reconnaîtrez facilement. Juste pour éviter les accusations, je sais parfaitement que cette brillante idée n'est pas la mienne, juste, j'étais tellement excitée de pouvoir l'appliquer ici.

J'avais écrit le chapitre 2 et le 3 d'un seul bloc. Voilà donc, en espérant que ce nouveau duo, encore une fois plutôt atypique ne vous déplaise pas ;)

* * *

« Fabray ?

Quinn ouvra lentement les yeux. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'attarder dans son sommeil depuis qu'elle avait compris à quel point la réalité était effrayante.

Il lui faisait face, grand de par sa taille au moins autant que de par son ego. Elle jeta un œil au réveil placé sur sa table de nuit.

-Deux heures cinquante-sept, énonça-t-elle lentement, sans vraiment y croire.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Smythe ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elle soupira.

-Que suis-je sensée faire ? Te préparer une tisane, te masser le dos, te chanter une berceuse ?

-Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu dormes tranquillement pendant que je me faisais chier. C'est tout. Cela dit, si tu insistes, tu pourrais avoir le privilège de me masser, je possède une liste de fantasmes que tu pourrais réaliser ce soir…

-Je te croyais gay, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis gay, je ne suis pas insensible », fit-il remarquer en pointant du menton sa nuisette brodée.

Quinn ne trouva rien à y répondre. Elle se contenta de se retourner, repositionnant la couette sur le haut de son corps. Elle avait eu tant de mal à trouver le sommeil que ce réveil aurait dû la courroucer. Cela dit, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de blâmer Smythe, de toute manière, il n'y avait rien à tirer de ce gars.

Elle l'avait rencontré à la moisson. Le District 1 était une contrée de bourgeois située en plein centre. En plein centre de quoi, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement compris.

Le fait étant qu'ils avaient à peu près connu le même train de vie jusque-là, ce qu'elle avait pu confirmer en regardant son costume sur mesure, taillé spécialement pour accueillir ses larges épaules et ses hanches étroites. Elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux les cours de violoncelle, les entraînements de tennis, les après-midi autour d'un thé dans une maison secondaire.

L'an passé, Quinn n'avait pas été convoquée à la moisson. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et bien que la perspective d'un accouchement dans l'arène ne réjouisse les producteurs, elle avait obtenue une dérogation. Evidemment, cela lui semblait un détail, comparé à l'enfer que son tour de taille lui avait fait vivre.

Quinn Fabray n'avait pas attendu la moisson pour perdre la foi. Cet adorable bébé, trois kilos deux, cinquante-neuf centimètres, avait amplement suffi pour cela. Cet enfant n'avait pour père que ce visage noir que l'alcool n'avait pas permis à Q de discerner. Cet enfant l'avait coupée de ses parents, de son petit ami, du ciel, et elle s'était appliquée à le haïr jusqu'au jour où il avait vu le monde.

Ce qu'elle avait détesté n'était qu'une forme abstraite, un monstre qui la déformait, la tuait, faisait d'elle une mauvaise personne, une personne hideuse, idiote, irresponsable, c'était ce ventre qui la détruisait mais c'était elle que son père avait regardé dans les yeux en lui ordonnant de quitter la maison.

Mais les yeux du nourrisson s'étaient ouvert, et cette teinte lui semblait surnaturelle. Elle y trouvait tout le réconfort que la bourgeoisie ne lui avait pas accordé. Ces yeux étaient pleins de rêves, d'images, ils n'avaient pas encore été abrutis et vidés par le mépris de l'argent de des bonnes manières.

Elle l'avait donné à l'adoption. Ça avait peut-être été la pire chose qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle n'était même pas sûre d'être vivante l'an prochain, même pas sûre que sa famille n'accepte de la revoir comme la blonde bien éduquée qu'elle avait été. Pas sûre que ce bébé soit heureux. Et ça elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

_Beth. _

Comme dans cette chanson de Kiss qu'elle avait écouté pendant sa grossesse. Comme ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa fille.

Comme elle était désolée.

Judith Fabray avait divorcé. Russel s'était avéré un pervers idiot qui flirtait avec une autre de ces femmes qui clamait l'honneur de Dieu. Sa mère s'était confondue en excuses, et Q les avait accepté les unes après les autres, perfectionnant la façade blanche qui était devenue son nouveau visage.

Elle avait pleuré des soirs entiers, se demandant où sa fille était, ce qu'elle faisait, si les gens autour d'elle l'aimaient assez, s'ils l'emmèneraient, plus tard, suivre des cours de violoncelle et des entraînement de tennis.

Elle priait pour elle.

Mais elle n'avait plus personne à prier.

Elle n'avait pas prié lorsqu'elle avait enfilé la robe que sa mère lui avait achetée pour la moisson. Une robe émeraude, brodée de noir sur les manches et le col. Assortie à des petits talons en cuir foncé, et à un petit chapeau noir. Quinn s'était contemplée dans le miroir quelques minutes, croulant sous les compliments de sa mère, se demandant pourquoi prendre tant de précautions pour se rendre à l'abattoir.

Et s'était confrontée encore une fois à l'ironie du sort.

Elle n'avait pas fondu en larmes. Cette activité était réservée à l'intimité de sa chambre. Et le choc ne lui en avait pas laissé la grâce. Elle était montée sur l'estrade, présentant son corps, son visage, laissant les autres la fixer, calculer ses chances, juger sa robe, sa coiffure.

Sebastian Smythe avait été le deuxième nom appelé.

De la même manière qu'elle, il avait gravi dignement ces petits escaliers, gardé la tête relevée. A peine s'était-il présenté qu'il avait séduit l'intégralité de la salle. Certaines personnes sont parées de ce halo de charme, et font à Q l'effet de ces femmes qui se parfument abusivement. Elles semblent cacher sous leur fragrance épouvantable un secret éhonté.

Smythe étaient l'une de ces personnes. Quinn savait que son sourire en coin sonnait faux, que les clins d'œil répétitifs qu'il lui adressait était une parade, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un trompe-l'œil, simplement, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la patience de percer ce mystère. Elle s'en fichait.

Et, si elle avait bien compris, elle était sensée le tuer.

Smythe était un bon coureur. Il était aussi doué pour établir un plan, une arnaque, et comme il se souciait de l'espèce humaine comme d'une paire de chaussettes sales, il n'aurait certainement aucun problème à se débarrasser d'une personne vulnérable.

Elle avait appris de lui qu'il était très agaçant dès la première fois où il avait daigné lui adressé une parole, gay dès qu'il lui avait fait part de ses impressions sur le tribu du District 11, mais également qu'il était en plus de ça un vrai emmerdeur, obsédé, idiot, insistant, lourd, agaçant, pénible, égocentrique, pervers, crétin.

Elle sentit ses larges main s'attarder sur son flanc gauche. Elle ignorait s'il était autorisé à se pointer dans sa chambre à cette heure, sans doute pas. Mais ils allaient se faire tuer dans une semaine ou deux, alors tous ces règlements, ces bonnes manières, ces idioties leur semblaient tellement dérisoires. Néanmoins, sa présence l'empêcherait certainement de dormir. Elle pouvait sentir son regard, il pesait de toute sa lourdeur sur sa nuque pâle.

« Smythe. Je ne plaisante pas. Dégage.

Elle sentit les hanches du tribu s'encastrer contre son dos. Ce type était d'un sans-gêne qui la laissait sans voix. Ses mains vinrent se rejoindre contre le ventre de Quinn, sa tête se poser contre le coussin derrière elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dorme avec un homosexuel, ricana-t-elle.

-Gay, pas insensible, répéta-t-il dans un grognement étouffé. Et je souligne qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal. L'homosexuel n'est-il pas le meilleur ami de la femme ?

Elle laissa passer un moment, remarquant que son souffle balayait ses omoplates à un rythme régulier.

-Dans quelques jours, tu me tueras, Sebastian.

Cette phrase avait été murmurée sans une trace de cynisme.

-Moi ou un autre. Ou peut-être serais-ce toi qui me renverra en enfer ? Tu en as le pouvoir. De différentes façons, précisa-t-il en augmentant la pression qu'il exerçait sur son ventre.

-Donc, ça ne te fait rien du tout ?

Il soupira, visiblement agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Et tu comptes me serrer dans tes bras toute la nuit tout en sachant pertinemment que tu me charcuteras très prochainement ?

-Y-a-t-il autre chose que tu sois capable de penser ? Je suis attirant, beau, charmant, bien foutu, je t'offre de rester dans ton lit, et tu es encore en train de me parler de ces conneries…

-On y sera, qu'on le veuille ou pas, Smythe. Tu devrais faire face et…

-Ferme-la.

-Sebastian. T'apprécier s'avère être quelque chose de compliqué, mais je crois être assez tordue pour ça, et je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que ça se produise…

-Tu es chiante.

Elle se refusa à argumenter. Il était hors de question de créer un débat, elle n'en était pas capable à cette heure-ci.

-Va-t'en. Mais pense-y.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, roula sur le lit et se releva. Il laissa quelques secondes passées, afin d'effacer ce qu'il restait de colère dans l'atmosphère. Il s'efforça de plisser les yeux, pour discerner dans le noir la silhouette de la jeune fille. Elle lui tournait encore le dos.

-Si je n'y pensais pas, Fabray, je n'aurai aucun mal à m'endormir. »

Et il quitta la pièce sans aucun bruit.

* * *

« Brittany Susan Pierce, District 12.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment attacher son district à son nom. Il lui semblait que c'était un allongement ridicule de son identité, qu'elle ne représentait rien, qu'elle se sentait déjà assez lourde sans emblème et sans symboles, et qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se représenter elle-même.

Elle ne regarda pas le visage des juges. Mike le lui avait conseillé. Il avait passé une vingtaine de minutes à lui expliquer la manière de bouger, de respirer et de cligner des paupières pour donner l'impression de quelqu'un d'assuré.

C'était facile. Plus facile que ce qu'elle avait cru.

Elle saisit l'arc et les flèches. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on les dépose-là.

Et à présent, il s'agissait uniquement de faire ce dont elle avait toujours été incapable. Démontrer aux gens qu'elle était douée et qu'elle méritait autant qu'eux sa place dans le genre humain.

Elle brandit son arc en face d'elle. C'était une cible. Pas un écureuil. Pas un être humain.

Elle inspira une longue goulée d'air, sentit ses mains trembler, son corps faillir.

Elle pouvait faire semblant, mais elle manquait désespérément de contenance. Ce n'était pas très grave. Dans sa tête résonnaient les quelques accords de cette chanson que Katniss se plaisait à lui chanter.

Elle ferma l'œil gauche. Plus rien n'existait, désormais.

Excepté cette tâche orange, étroite et lointaine.

Et le sifflement de sa flèche perçant le silence.

Brittany contempla son œuvre. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait leur offrir du spectacle, de l'inattendu, de l'exclusif, c'est ce qui rythme leur existence, les paillettes et le macabre.

Brittany saisit une nouvelle flèche.

Elle se tourna vers les juges, lesquels s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans leur siège, victimes d'une stupeur soudaine. Elle chercha une cible dans cette foule grouillante, quelque chose de plutôt petit, de préférence en mouvement, quelque chose qui aurait été compliqué à viser excepté si l'on s'appelait Brittany Pierce.

On apporta un cochon sur un plateau fourré d'argent. Elle ressentit un haut le coeur. Elle ne pouvait rien avaler depuis quelque jours, la lourdeur de la situation nouait son estomac si cruellement.

Mais ce n'est pas la contraction douloureuse de sa poitrine qui la fit réagir. C'est la pomme rouge qu'on avait fourré dans la gueule du porc.

Elle sourit. Les juges s'étant à présent désintéressés de ses mouvements, elle leva son arc face à elle. Cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

La pomme fut transpercée tout aussi rapidement. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués.

Elle fit une petite révérence, au moins aussi ridicule que celles que les bourgeois s'adressaient entre eux.

Et elle s'éclipsa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Brittany Susan Pierce, District 12, obtient la note de 11._

Mike ne put s'empêcher de regarder Brittany un peu plus intensément. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à un point de la note maximale. Jusque-là, personne n'avait obtenu une telle congratulation de la part du jury.

Il regarda leurs doigts entrelacés (il avait gracieusement proposé sa main à Brittany en attendant les résultats), songea à quel point il avait rapidement évalué cette fille.

Peut-être cette fille du Onze n'avait-elle pas tort ? Peut-être ceci était une stratégie ?

Si c'était le cas, pensa Mike, c'était brillant. Elle s'était attiré la sympathie de l'asiatique, lequel aurait été l'un de ses plus grands adversaires puisqu'ils n'avaient pas conclu d'alliance. En lui demandant de la tuer, elle avait balayé ses soupçons, l'avait empêché de dormir pendant deux nuits entières et l'avait pratiquement dissuadé de toucher à l'un seul de ses cheveux. Mieux encore, Mike avait même envisagé de la protéger.

Comment avait-elle pu obtenir une note si élevée si elle était aussi peu déterminée qu'elle ne le montrait ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait semblé nerveuse dans l'attente d'un tel résultat ?

Il aurait voulu poser toutes ces questions.

« Félicitations, se contenta-t-il de lui dire, la bouche soudainement pâteuse. Tu leur as montré ce dont tu es capable avec un arc ?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Et… Je pense que j'ai fait mon petit effet.

Mike fronça les sourcils. Elle l'entraîna dans une courte accolade. Il choisit de laisser ses réflexions à plus tard. Burt congratule Brittany, sans savoir réellement quoi dire, sans savoir s'il doit s'étaler en effusion face à la petite blonde qu'il avait enterrée depuis son arrivée ici. Chang est incapable de l'aider, plongé dans le même état d'incompréhension. Il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de la moindre petite chose.

_Si la gosse manipule quelque chose seule, cela est foutument intelligent, _se contenta-t-il de penser. Il ratura dans sa tête l'idée que ça faisait d'elle une adversaire à Mike, au garçon auquel il s'était attaché malgré la froideur qu'il s'efforçait de laisser entre eux. Il se refusait à penser ce genre d'horreur.

_Mike Chang, District 12, obtient la note de 9. _

Il sourit. Brittany prit une nouvelle fois l'asiatique dans ses bras, embrassa sa joue et laissa ses lèvres s'y attarder plus que de raison. Pourquoi cette affection, soudainement ? Leur mentor analysait chaque geste de la blonde, à présent. Peut-être compensait-elle l'arrivée de cette excellente note par cette tactilité exagérée, peut-être s'efforçait-elle de rester la petite chose fragile qu'elle avait cessé d'être à l'instant même où le speaker officiel des Jeux avait annoncé sa note à la télévision.

Brittany se leva.

Mike la regarda s'éclipser, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose ne lui paraisse plus clair dans la façon qu'elle avait de marcher.

* * *

Puckerman jeta une bouteille de bière au hasard, sur le sofa où s'était avachie Lopez, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle la rattrapa, le remercia d'un grognement et l'ouvrit avec ses dents, avant de se redresser légèrement pour la boire.

Les rêves qu'elle venait de faire rendaient sa bière amère.

« Les résultats ont été diffusés, commença Puck.

Ses lèvres se décrochèrent immédiatement du goulot, et articulèrent des millions de questions à une rapidité effarante.

-Tu as eu 9, _Sanita_, asséna-t-il d'un ton paternel. C'est une excellente note.

Santana grogna d'insatisfaction. Son petit numéro avec les épées était parfait, comment avait-il pu être accueilli avec un pathétique neuf ?

-Combien as-tu eu, toi ?

-8.

Elle ricana.

-Le District Onze est ridicule, cette année, commenta-t-elle. Combien a obtenu cette fille, du Douze ? J'ai promis au fils du Dalaï-Lama que je l'éliminerai, je veux m'assurer de ma victoire.

-11, répondit-il calmement.

Santana but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de lancer un coup de menton à son coéquipier, d'un air d'attente.

-11, répéta-t-il.

-11 quoi ?

-Elle a eu 11.

La tâche sur le sol n'était pas, comme ce que Santana avait raconté à leur mentor, le résultat d'une envie pressante de Noah. De stupeur, elle recracha sa bière avant de contempler le liquide s'infiltrer dans l'épaisseur moletonnée de la moquette. Un instant, elle fut étonnée que cette moquette puisse se tâcher, étonnée que cette perfection technologique lui permette encore de laisser une trace aussi disgracieuse parterre. Une tâche, une tâche était quelque chose d'humain, et elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il y ait place pour quelque chose d'aussi négligeable dans la blancheur scientifique des appartements du Capitole.

-11, murmura-t-elle.

Avant d'ajouter :

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Je pensais que… Qu'elle nous menait tous en bateau. En jouant la carte de la biche effrayée, elle aurait convaincu beaucoup de monde qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps dans l'arène. Donc, elle n'était pas une adversaire à suivre. Cette tactique a déjà été adoptée, il y a quelques temps, non ?

-Si on suit ton idée, elle aurait dû se débrouiller pour obtenir un 4 tout au plus, c'est ça ?

Santana hocha la tête. Décidément cette fille l'agaçait. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir l'idée d'interpréter une petite chose fragile également-même si son allure hispanique lui aurait compliqué la tâche. Elle s'était fait de la blonde une ennemie. Sur sa liste de personnes à achever, elle se plaçait juste avant l'asiatique et ce grand gars sexy du Deux. Elle jubilait à l'idée de montrer qu'elle, Santana Lopez, n'était pas dupe, qu'elle avait compris, et qu'à présent Pierce allait regretter de s'être payé sa tête.

Mais alors… Pourquoi 11 ? Les morceaux ne collaient pas.

-Peut-être cette fille n'a-t-elle aucune stratégie, Santana. Elle sait qu'une bonne note peut attirer les sponsors. Elle n'est pas idiote. Et vu son peu d'entraînement… Un coup de chance ?

Elle acquiesça, sans relever sur le fait qu'obtenir un 11 était une tâche qu'on ne pouvait aisément pas qualifier de coup de chance.

Santana Lopez n'allait pas se laisser avoir ainsi. Elle dégommerait chaque personne qui oserait se placer en travers de son chemin. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'efforçait de penser depuis des jours. Après tout, ce n'était pas tellement différent des jeux-vidéos auxquels elle jouait lorsqu'elle rendait visite à ses cousins du Trois. Il suffisait de se contenter d'un aspect moins concret de l'écran qui la séparait de l'action. Il de se concentrer sur un coin, une partie de l'écran, pour que le film d'horreur perde de son cachet.

Brittany S. Pierce était devenue cet écran, désormais.

* * *

« Quinn !

Q lâcha l'écran des yeux, se retournant vers Sebastian.

-Si je n'avais pas une idée du prix de ces trucs, dit-il en pointant la longue traîne noire dont elle était affublée, je m'empresserais de te l'arracher. Tu es divine.

Elle lui sourit.

-Tu es beau aussi.

_Quinn Fabray._

-C'est ton tour.

-J'ai entendu, je te remercie.

-Montre leur que le Deux sera celui de la victoire, cette année, d'accord ? Ou plutôt, chauffe-les pour mon entrée.

Elle rit avant de se diriger vers les trois escaliers qui menaient à l'estrade illuminée. Rachel Berry, du Un, lui donna un coup dans les hanches en passant. Elle portait une robe rouge qui saillait son corps blanc et musclé, entraîné pour être à la fois adorable et efficace. Une carrière du Un. En croisant son visage, ses yeux marrons et ses lèvres gonflées, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait devoir tuer quelque chose d'aussi joli.

-Jolie robe, lui dit asséna-t-elle cependant seulement, d'un ton sanglant.

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse le comprendre, des millions de regards se tournaient vers elle.

« Quinn Fabray, aussi splendide que ses vêtements !

Elle remercia d'une révérence exagérée avant de prendre place sur le grand siège rouge. Elle n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise avec l'idée de faire une promotion d'elle-même, elle haïssait le fait de devoir prendre des poses, sourire aux gens, alors qu'elle n'avait envie que d'arracher les cheveux gélifiés de Flickerman et l'empoisonner avec. Mais c'était une question de survie. Une partie du contrat.

-Alors, Quinn, je t'avoue que je suis très curieux. L'année dernière, tu n'as pas participé à la Moisson de ton District ? Pour quelle raison ?

Elle inspira une goulée d'air, priant pour que son malaise n'ait pas l'air trop évident. Ce type savait parfaitement le pourquoi du comment, simplement la production s'appliquait à les mettre à l'épreuve. Ou bien était-ce un service rendu ? Emouvoir le Capitole était une chose ardue. Mais Q avait ces cartes en sa possession.

-Pour tout vous dire, l'an dernier, j'ai eu un enfant.

Elle savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Elle en avait honte, mais elle voulait survivre. A l'heure actuelle, c'était sa priorité. Et puisqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, puisque les morceaux éclatés de sa vie passée ne suffisait pas, elle s'attacherait à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Beth.

-Un enfant ? Quel heureux évènement !

Elle offrit un sourire réservé. Elle avait conscience que si elle baissait la tête sur le côté, elle ressemblait à un ange implorant. Elle le fit.

-Quel est son nom, dites-moi ?

C'était la seule certitude de Q à ce sujet. Son prénom.

-Beth.

-Beth ! Une belle petite fille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans doute.

-La génétique ne ment pas, mademoiselle ! Et je vais vous dire quelque chose : vous devez gagner ces Jeux pour Beth ! Imaginez son regard à votre retour, la fierté qu'elle éprouvera et tout ce qu'elle pourra raconter à ses amies…

-Nous… nous n'habitons pas ensemble.

Un silence théâtral s'installa dans le public. Quinn évitait de penser à tout ce que cela remuait dans son ventre. Elle se contentait de jouer une comédie, de répondre aux attentes du Capitole, de rentrer dans ce moule. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Elle gagnerait. Pour Beth.

Ceasar Flickerman la regardait d'un air entendu, attendant qu'elle poursuive son récit.

-Mes parents n'ont pas été enchantés par cette grossesse. J'ai dû la cacher. Mais dès que… Dès que, vous savez, mon ventre est devenu un vrai ballon de baudruche… Vous avez dû entendre parler de ce stade de la gestation, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez ça, au Capitole ?

Une légère pique amusée au Capitole, histoire que le public se sente visé, privilégié, chouchouté, en quelque sorte. Parfait.

-Ils… Ils m'ont jeté dehors. Et ensuite, lorsque j'ai accouché, j'ai donné Beth à l'adoption. Je n'avais pas la possibilité de la garder. Je n'en avais pas les moyens.

Les larmes. Ce serait l'apothéose, le clou du spectacle. De plus, le maquillage que l'on avait apposé sur ses joues était tellement épais, ses larmes rouleraient dessus sans laisser apparaître la moindre rougeur sur son visage. Il était temps de profiter du visage de glace dont elle disposait: elle arrêta sa respiration, contracta l'intégralité de ses muscles, pendant que son cerveau s'affairait à lui rejouer l'une de ces berceuses qu'elle aurait voulu chanter à sa fille.

-Je… Je vais gagner ces Jeux, Ceasar. Comptez sur moi. Je les gagnerai pour elle.

Elle détourna son regard de Flickerman, se tournant vers le public, s'adressant ouvertement à lui. Elle essuya une larme de son index. Elle avait fait attention à en verser le nombre qu'il fallait, juste assez pour bouleverser le public, trois ou quatre.

-Je vais gagner ces Jeux ! Répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte et assurée, cette fois. Vous m'entendez, le Capitole ? Je vais gagner ces jeux !

On l'acclama, lui accorda une standing-ovation, on la siffla, on l'applaudit, on épela son nom à l'unisson, on la congratula. Elle quitta la scène, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle avait toujours eu ce talent de donner au professeur, lors d'une rédaction par exemple, exactement ce qu'il voulait: et pour ceci elle était prête à se défaire de sa vision des choses. Elle avait un don lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embrouiller sous des masses de mots ce qu'elle pouvait réellement ressentir, elle avait un don pour que les gens pensent qu'elle s'était ouverte à eux, s'abandonnant comme une enfant à sa mère, tandis qu'elle se félicitait de si bien les berner. Oui, Quinn Fabray savait se faire aimer tant qu'on ne perçait pas, derrière le voile de ses yeux verts, les pièces défectueuses de son fragile équilibre.

-Vous entendez, le Capitole ? Souligna Flickerman. Nous n'avons certainement pas fini d'entendre parler de Quinn Fabray ! »


	5. Chapter 5

« Quinn, c'est dégueulasse.

Q jette un regard vers ce qui vient de sortir d'elle pour atterrir sur le sol, provoquant chez ses camarades un long silence gêné.

Elle le regarde d'un air scientifique, réellement intrigué, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un vomir auparavant. C'était faux. Sa mère vomissait tellement souvent, à cause des quantités d'alcool effarantes qu'elle engloutissait pour faire semblant de ne pas voir que son mari se moquait d'elle, que sa fille modèle attendait un enfant et que le monde ne semblait pas tourner uniquement autour de ses principes d'éducation. Petite, elle avait vomi également, à cause de quelques nausées passagères sans importance. Son père retenait sa natte dans son dos, puis il portait son corps éreinté jusqu'à son lit, la recouvrait d'un plaid en laine et posait sur son front, avec attention et tendresse, une serviette humide. Elle s'en souvenait, de la manière dont sa peau était brûlante, de la manière dont la serviette était glacée, elle se souvenait avoir fermé les yeux pour mieux définir la sensation de ce choc thermique sur son front-agréable ? Désagréable ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle vomissait en public.

Généralement, ces démonstrations s'accompagnaient de larmes, d'hystérie, de sommeil profond ou de transe inexplicable, parfois un peu de tout à la fois. Cette fois, Quinn se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, soutenue par les mains fortes de ce gars qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il demande.

Et elle pleure.

Elle pleure et il peut le voir. Ce ne sont pas des larmes retenues, comme il en a déjà vu auparavant, lorsque l'on a mal mais que l'on ne veut pas pas paraître faible, par exemple. Non, c'est une crise de pleurs, des pleurs abondants, bruyants, des pleurs qui créent comme une bulle autour de Quinn Fabray et il apparaît qu'elle est infranchissable. Il lui semble que ça n'aurait jamais de fin, comme si Quinn était pleine d'eau, qu'elle en produisait perpétuellement et que le seul souci de son organisme était de l'évacuer. C'était aussi l'impression qu'avait Q à propos d'elle-même ces derniers temps, elle n'était plus qu'un réservoir contenant toutes les larmes que les gens s'efforcent de cacher dans des mouchoirs en tissu, toutes les larmes que sa mère versait quand elle pensait que personne ne l'entendait, toutes les larmes du monde.

Il la regarde dans les yeux, elle a honte, elle ne connaît même pas son prénom. Elle a tâché sa chemise de vomi, de larmes, de sang, de tout ce qui peut sortir de son putain de corps. Elle continue de pleurer. Il la voit, elle le sait. Des gens ont formé un attroupement autour d'elle, ils la regardent, commentent, font même quelques paris-Fabray serait enceinte ? Une gastro ? Qui serait le père ?-et pendant ce temps elle pleure, elle pleure.

Son secret, qu'elle avait jusque-là réservé à sa salle de bain et à de longues nuits tristes et obscures, se retrouvait à présent heurté à ce tout nouveau monde, et, de ce fait, prenait sous ses yeux la forme d'une fatale réalité.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle ne rêvait pas, elle était cette fille idiote qui pleurait au milieu du hall d'entraînement.

Elle ne rêvait pas.

_Beth. _

_Beth. _

_Beth._

* * *

« _Quinn ?_

Quinn secoue lentement la tête.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entoure, et ce n'est plus le hall d'entraînement du district Deux. Il s'agit d'une pièce étriquée, sans utilité apparente, dotée de ce tuyau de verre et de cette plateforme argentée.

La salle de lancement.

-N'oublie pas. Tu sais courir. Tu te débrouilles pour grimper, tu es assez maligne pour éviter les pièges, et… Et j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle a peur. Chaque articulation de son corps semble s'être accordé pour se mettre à trembler scandaleusement bruyamment.

-J'ai confiance en toi, répète Shelby.

Q la regarde au fond des yeux. Ils sont bruns. Rassurants, chauds. C'est comme ça qu'elle a sauvegardé, dans un coin de son esprit que personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de fouiller, la couleur des pupilles de Beth.

-Tu peux gagner.

Cette femme… Cette femme a les yeux de Beth. Alors, d'une manière impulsive et idiote, Quinn décide de lui faire confiance.

-Tu peux gagner, répète-t-elle.

-Je sais », répond Q.

_30 secondes _

Elle a envie de vomir.

* * *

_20 secondes. _

Il n'y a pas un seul muscle du corps de Mike qui ne soit pas contracté, pas une seule de ses dents qui ne crisse pas contre une autre, pas un seul de ses poils qui n'ait échappé à la loi de l'électricité statique qui s'est emparé de lui.

Brittany l'attendra-t-il, prête à s'abandonner à sa lame ? Ou bien se sera-t-elle éclipsée, et le coursera-t-elle, constituera-t-elle une menace, faudra-t-il l'éliminer dans de toutes autres circonstances ?

Sa seule incertitude reposait là-dessus. Du reste, Mike était parvenu à se persuader qu'il pouvait devenir ce genre machine, il suffisait d'éteindre son cerveau, d'arrêter le flot continu de ses pensées, de se défaire d'une moralité que, de toute manière, il n'était pas certain de maîtriser. Oui, il le pouvait. D'ailleurs, il n'éprouvait pas de peur, juste une sorte de tension le maintenant debout, droit, qui l'empêchait de se lover dans un coin de la pièce et d'attendre qu'on ne vienne le torturer.

Non, il n'avait pas peur.

* * *

_10 secondes. _

Santana ravala sa salive.

Elle eut une brève pensée envers tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aimer, essaya de faire de ce moment quelque chose de beau ou de poétique, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est à se rendre plus aigre encore. Elle espérait que son regard ne trahirait rien de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, ni sa confusion ni sa haine, ni les regrets, dont elle avait appris la saveur quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce froide.

Elle se demandait si ses parents étaient tristes. Cette question ne se posait que pour eux-excepté Puck, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment, même la plus petite curiosité, envers ses camarades. Elle s'était habituée à les mépriser, mais maintenant elle espérait juste qu'on ne cracherait pas trop sur sa tombe.

Elle se ressaisit, et, d'une façon qu'elle seule maîtrisait parfaitement, repoussa ces sentiments désagréables dans un coin de sa tête. Elle s'avança dans ce tube en verre qui la conduisait dans un chemin trop noir et trop mystérieux, et elle se prépara à se heurter, d'une manière plus violente et moins censurée que ce dont elle avait été habituée, à la mort.

Elle l'avait décrété plusieurs fois déjà, mais cette fois, cela lui semblait plus concret, peut-être parce que sa tête commençait à lui faire mal : elle gagnerait.

* * *

_60._

Les yeux de Rachel s'ouvrirent sur une prairie d'herbes hautes. Elle se demanda quelles conneries est-ce que la production avait bien pu choisir de cacher là-dedans, puis se résonna : cette scène était généralement l'une des plus intéressantes. Nombres des habitants avaient pariés sur les premiers morts, ceux qui s'enfuiraient vers la forêt et ceux qui s'attarderaient près de la Corne d'Abondance et déroberaient le matériel proposé.

_50._

Elle jeta un regard méprisant aux autres tributs. Ils se tenaient le plus proche possible du bord de la plateforme, comme si ces dixièmes de millimètres allaient créer une grande différence.

_40_.

Elle, elle se tenait droite, digne et fière, sûre de sa victoire, méprisante, et hautaine. Elle était faite pour gagner, elle le savait depuis que ses deux pères l'avaient inscrite au camp d'entraînement pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait, pour la première fois, ressenti l'adrénaline de la compétition, puis cette sensation grisante de victoire. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait décidé, un jour, elle gagnerait ces foutus Hunger Games. C'était devenu une ambition. Aussi, pour ses dix-huit ans, elle n'avait pas hésité à inscrire son nom et son prénom sur le papier officiel. Elle était la seule : les autres étaient des enfants de riches imbus d'eux-même, prétentieux bien qu'incapables de se faire valoir, et si effrayés de la mort, si effrayés de la douleur.

_30._

Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de la mort : elle n'avait même jamais imaginé cette éventualité. Elle, Rachel Berry, serait la gagnante de la 74ème éditions des Hunger Games.

_20_.

Elle fixa un point de l'horizon. Quelque chose se détraquait dans sa poitrine, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de la peur. Jamais.

_10. _

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais peur. Elle était Rachel Berry, bon sang !

_9._

Elle n'éprouvait aucune peur.

_8._

Aucune.

_7. _

La peur était pour elle un sentiment inconnu.

_6. _

Et le resterait.

_5._

Elle était Rachel Berry.

_4. _

Rachel. Rachel Berry.

_3. _

Rachel Berry, et ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait.

_2._

Et elle sentait déjà sur sa langue le goût d'un sang étranger.

_1._

Elle était Rachel Berry et elle n'avait pas peur.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour!

Il m'aura fallu un certain temps pour finir ce chapitre, et il reste certainement bon nombres de fautes.

N'oubliez pas que je me nourris essentiellement de reviews et de pommes de terre (et il est un peu compliqué que vous m'offriez des pommes de terre).Je les lis toujours (je ne m'en priverai pas!) et je répondrais à vos questions (toujours avec un certain plaisir).

En espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

* * *

Quinn courait en tête, talonnée de près par cette brune agaçante qui l'avait bousculée dans les escaliers, le jour de l'interview.

La prairie était tellement verte, le ciel tellement bleu, des couleurs qu'elle connaissait, des couleurs auxquelles elle se raccrochait de toute ses forces, dès maintenant.

Ses jambes suivaient un mouvement mécanique qui semblait indépendant de son corps. Elle n'éprouvait aucune fatigue, aucun mal, il lui semblait que son buste se déplaçait seul, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de ne fournir aucun effort.

Elle attrapa par l'anse un premier sac, projeta le second sur son dos d'un coup de pied rapide. Plus on se rapprochait de la Corne, et plus les denrées et les armes trouvées pouvaient être précieuses et utiles, il lui semblait. Elle regardait la brune courir devant elle, attraper une arme qui ressemblait à un instrument de charcuterie technologiquement développé. Q attrapa un poignard au sol. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec cette petite arme, bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait, cependant sa faible portée l'obligerait à mourir avec ses victimes, en enlaçant leur cadavre dans ses bras, et même si c'était bien plus brave que de mépriser la mort à distance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer.

La brune n'était pas encore partie. Son insolence, sa manière de rester là, devant Quinn, comme si elle était invulnérable, comme si la blonde ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, était décidément extrêmement agaçante. Q envisagea quelques possibilités. La brune-s'appelait-elle Elle ? Belle ? Chontelle ? C'était quelque chose de cet acabit, du moins. La nommant Michelle dans son esprit, elle commença à analyser la situation. Michelle était une carrière, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conclu d'alliance. Elle ne cherchait personne des yeux, et cela suffisait à le définir. Elle avait l'air effrayé mais hautain, apeuré mais méprisant. Il était difficile de reconnaître cette fille moulée dans une robe rouge pailletée, mais cet éclat de cruauté dans le coin des yeux était toujours le même, tranchant comme la lame de son couteau.

Quinn pensa que, si on comparait les tailles de leurs armes respectives, ce n'était même pas possible d'envisager un corps à corps. Mais si elle attendait un moment d'inattention venant de la carrière… Si la brune partait vers l'avant, elle pourrait lui jeter son poignard dans le rein, et…

Mais elle n'avait plus le temps. Les autres tributs, moins rapides, étaient tous, sinon déjà morts, en train de se battre pour les denrées qui étaient déjà sur son dos. Elle s'en tirerait à bon compte.

_Pour une fois. _

Quinn s'élança vers la forêt, en essayant de ne pas regarder derrière elle. Il lui semblait que sa tête était devenue tellement lourde…

Mais elle était prête.

* * *

Sarah aurait voulu fermer les yeux.

Elle avait vu ce grand type hésiter sur son corps frêle et finalement tenter de lui asséner un coup de poids pour l'assommer. Elle avait cependant réussi à faire obstacle à sa force lourde et aveugle et à le dépasser avec une rapidité surprenante. Sarah n'avait que son poids à porter, et ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Elle s'était armée d'un sac. Elle avait hésité au moment du choix des armes. Elle n'avait pas réellement le temps de réfléchir, sachant qu'il resterait des tonnes d'autres tributs qui ne seraient pas attendris par ses yeux ronds et ses joues roses. Elle ramassa une épée-oui, elle n'était pas si mauvaise avec une épée. Mais elle était obligée de la porter à deux mains, parce que le poids de l'arme dépassait largement celui qu'une petite fille de son gabarit pouvait soutenir.

Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant un refuge. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit échapper un hoquet.

Sarah Evans venait du District 10. Elle était une petite fille habituée à la mort. C'était quelque chose de commun, quelque chose avec quoi elle vivait tous les jours. La mort était une conséquence de la faim, d'une maladie. Au District 10, les gens se battent pour la vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient pourquoi ils se battent.

Ici, les règles ne semblaient pas être les mêmes. Plus que le dégoût, l'effroi de ces cadavres à terre, dont certains frémissaient encore, elle était scandalisée par ce gâchis de temps et d'effort. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du sang, une odeur qu'elle connaissait de par ses plaies et sa fâcheuse manie de mordre l'intérieur de ses lèvres, ne parviennent jusqu'à ses narines. Sa tête se mit alors à tourner, le paysage à tanguer dangereusement. Le sol n'était plus qu'un mélange de fleurs écrasées par les bottines des candidats empressées et les jonchements de corps des candidats tués, et Sarah… Sarah était encore saine et sauve.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à propos de ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qui aurait dû se passer ou ce qui pourrait se passer. Son être entier était maîtrisé par cette importante nausée, et maintenant, elle voulait juste s'enfuir.

Alors elle courut et courut encore, espérant que la terre ne laisse place à une bande de vide où elle pourrait disparaître.

* * *

Mike s'écroula.

Ce type était grand et élancé, il n'aurait pas pu soupçonner qu'il avait une telle poigne. Le coup qu'il avait reçu dans la mâchoire le lançait, celui qui l'avait harponné dans le ventre ne cessait de se rappeler à l'ordre, tandis que de nouveaux se succédaient, sur son visage, sur son nez, sur son cou.

Il ne pensa même pas à établir une défense, complètement sonné et ahuri par ce que l'on était en train d'infliger à son corps. Les traits de son agresseur-fins, graciles et élégants, ce qui était un exploit au vu des circonstances-se durcissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il le frappait. Peu à peu, il n'était plus lui-même, il devenait un tueur. Il se fondait dans le costume que le Capitole avait taillé pour lui.

Mike pensa à la vie qui était mal faite. Et puis il pensa à son propre costume, celui que Burt l'avait entraîné à endosser, et il se sentit coupable.

Et alors la douleur, qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir, redevint aussi vive qu'au premier coup. Ce qui aurait pu être pris comme un défaut mais ce qui était un clair avantage. En ayant aussi mal, Mike ne pouvait que réagir. La transe où la surprise l'avait mis était derrière lui. Quant à ce gars, dont le visage était assez beau pour appartenir au District Deux (si Mike s'en souvenait bien), il semblait se complaire à frapper une poupée de chiffon.

Alors que les doigts de Sebastian Smythe (oui, c'était lui, il en était sûr à présent) se précisaient sur son cou, il se débattit. De sa main droite, il donna une impulsion sur l'épaule de son agresseur pendant que son bras s'abattait sur sa poitrine. Le duo fut renversé, Mike était dès à présent en position de force, écrasant de tout son poids le corps mince de Smythe.

Lequel continuait de donner des coups, mais désormais rendus hésitants par la panique, par la pression. Mike se demandait si sa figure devenait, elle aussi, celle d'un battant. Lui qui était tellement habitué à ce que sa mère ne réarrange sa coiffure avant qu'il ne parte au lycée.

Il essaya d'oublier que Smythe avait, peut-être, une mère qui réarrangeait sa coiffure avant qu'il ne parte au lycée. Il posa ses deux mains sur son cou et appuya de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Sebastian prenait une dangereuse teinte bleue et ses attaques se faisaient moins régulières. Mike commença à croire à une victoire. Mais il sentait encore le sang aller et venir sous ses doigts. Il sentait encore la vie palpiter sous la peau soignée de sa victime.

Il pensa à la rapidité avec laquelle cet homme était passé du statut d'agresseur à celui de victime, du statut de vivant à celui de mort. Il pensa à la rapidité avec laquelle lui était devenu un assassin.

Et, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Smythe, il savait que ce regard, où qu'il aille, serait toujours porté sur lui, comme une grand point d'interrogation, comme une continuelle remise en question. Il adressa une prière pour son âme et pour ses parents, même s'il n'avait jamais cru en quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'à cet instant, il avait désespérément besoin de croire. Et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il lâcha la pression de ses doigts. Juste parce que la couleur du visage de Smythe devenait trop bleue. Ou parce que le brun de son regard constituait un fardeau si lourd.

Un autre corps se fondit sur le duo, rompant leur étreinte.

C'était un nouveau garçon. Grand et plus costaud que le précédent. Mike se laissa rouler sur quelques mètres, propulsé par l'impact. En jetant un œil sur le côté, il eut le temps de s'apercevoir que le nouveau venu prit à peine le temps de vérifier la mort de Smythe. Avant de s'attaquer au cas de Mike.

_Bon sang. _

Mike se retrouvait encore sous une masse importante, à recevoir les coups que la brute lui infligeait. Vu le poids de son nouvel assaillant, il lui serait nettement moins aisé de le renverser. Même impossible. Un combat debout aurait constitué un avantage pour lui, car un homme lourd était également moins porté sur ses appuis et moins rapides. Mais au sol, il n'était qu'une brindille si facile à casser. Comme toutes ces fleurs mortes.

En recevant les coups, en acceptant la mort, en adressant une autre prière à une autre divinité qu'il venait d'inventer, c'est ce qu'il regarda. Les fleurs mortes, près de lui.

_Les fleurs mortes. _

_Les fleurs mortes. _

_Les fleurs mortes. _

Mais son assassin se détacha de lui et tomba avec lourdeur sur son flanc. Mike sentit le sang gicler sur ses joues. Et ce n'était pas le sien.

Smythe, laissé pour mort, s'était empressé d'aller chercher une des armes qui jonchaient le sol. La même arme qui transperçait le corps de celui qui allait tuer Mike. La même arme qui, par définition, venait de le sauver.

Sebastian, dont le visage n'avait pas exactement repris sa teinte naturelle, et dont la respiration était haletante et affreusement bruyante, retira l'épée de la poitrine de sa victime.

L'arme qui allait le tuer, à présent, pensa Mike.

Mourir une fois est quelque chose d'épuisant, cependant, avec une promesse de paix, une promesse de ciel bleu, de bonheur, de cette odeur de fleur morte, de la fraîcheur d'une pluie fine, etdu souvenir net d'un sourire connu.

Mourir plusieurs fois, mourir et n'en garder que la partie sale, la partie désacralisée, celle qui consiste en une avalanche de coups, de douleur… Mike doutait de la bonté de sa divinité. Il n'osait plus prier à présent. A présent, il attendait.

Smythe s'approcha. Il regarda le corps détruit de Mike, et quelque chose sembla s'adoucir dans ses yeux.

« Faisons tous les deux comme si tu étais mort, d'accord ?

S'il avait pu peser le pour et le contre, s'il n'avait pas juste l'envie persistante de vomir, et la vue qui commençait à défaillir, et si le monde ne s'était pas mis à bouger, Mike aurait certainement supplié Smythe de le transpercer de sa lame. Sa douleur était à présent tellement fulgurante qu'il aurait tout fait pour s'en détacher.

Cependant, il hocha lentement la tête.

-Je le regretterai certainement, grogna Smythe, pour lui-même.

-Peut-être pas.

Mike fut étonné qu'un son puisse encore sortir de sa gorge.

Smythe eut un petit rire, écourté par la difficulté avec laquelle il respirait.

-Peut-être pas », répéta-t-il.

Et il s'éloigna.

* * *

Les pieds de Brittany heurtèrent le sol avec violence.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun plan, ne savait pas si elle devait rejoindre Mike et le laisser la tuer, comme elle l'avait planifié, elle ne savait pas si elle devait courir dans les bois et attendre de régler ses comptes avec la survie, ou bien si elle devait essayer de mettre fin à ses jours avant que quelqu'un d'autre ait le temps de s'emparer de sa mort avec tant de cruauté.

Dans l'urgence, elle se contentait de courir vers la Corne d'Abondance. Elle avait vu quelques-unes des éditions précédentes et savait qu'on s'en sortait rarement sans un sac. Son désespoir la guidait vers la tranquillité d'une mort ouatée, malheureusement, à cet instant précis, elle éprouvait sauvagement le désir insolent de rester en vie.

Elle courut à travers la masse brumeuse que formaient les cris, le sang et la douleur, elle sentit ses mains trembler dès qu'elle toucha la lanière d'un premier sac à dos, elle sentit son corps prêt à s'effondrer, prêt à se rendre, mais elle se força à l'oublier. La peur la détruisait mais au moins cela lui donnait une contenance.

Elle se mit à courir en sens inverse. Les autres tributs partaient de l'autre côté, pensant que revenir sur le pas serait trop dangereux, mais ils étaient bien nombreux à le penser et elle ne souhaitait pas faire du chemin avec eux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la lisière du bois.

Une masse la projeta contre le sol. La peau de son visage s'égratigna violemment sur la terre ensanglantée, elle sentit ses joues se déchirer, ses lèvres s'ouvrir.

Son premier réflexe était de se dégager, aussi entreprit-elle de bouger l'une de ses mains, pour tâter le terrain autour d'elle.

Un poids vint piétiner les doigts fins de sa main gauche. Elle retint le cri coincé dans sa gorge.

Evidemment. La masse qui pesait sur son dos ne pouvait être que le corps de l'une des victimes. Et cette chaussure à la semelle épaisse ne pouvait être que celle de l'assassin.

Brittany retint sa respiration, comme lorsque, quand elle était petite, elle se battait avec les autres enfants pour savoir lequel avait le plus de souffle. Mais l'enjeu était clairement plus important, à présent. Si elle respirait, le mouvement de sa poitrine la trahirait, si elle émettait un son, le tribut allait l'égorger. Il restait une probabilité minime qu'il ne qu'elle était déjà morte, et elle s'y accrochait.

Elle sentit les cheveux du cadavre dans son cou. Elle ne devait pas frissonner. Elle ne devait pas bouger. Le moindre mouvement, la moindre imprécision suffirait pour réduire totalement ses chances. Elle mordit l'herbe sous son visage, en réunissant toutes ses forces pour ignorer la douleur.

La chaussure s'écarta de sa main, lui laissant dans les os une douleur vivace.

«Oh… Je suis désolé. Oh, bon sang, je suis désolé. Je suis putain de désolé.

La voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots était masculine, grave et caverneuse. Elle n'était pas assez mélodieuse pour appartenir à un Carrière, mais de toute manière, un Carrière ne s'excusait pas. Brittany avait pu entendre le sanglot refoulé à la fin de chaque syllabe. Ces excuses lui étaient probablement adressées, elles exprimaient le regret, évidemment. Elle en venait presqu'à avoir de la sympathie pour ce pauvre garçon, lui qui allait devoir la tuer à elle, elle qui n'était pas très importante, elle dont le décès n'était pas une très grande perte. Elle espérait que ce serait lui qui gagnerait, après tout, elle espérait qu'il ne l'aurait pas tuée en vain. Elle trouvait cela étrange, de se faire assassiner par un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle pensa une dernière fois à combien ce monde était fou.

Elle était terrifiée mais elle se résolut à patienter pour la fin imminente qui l'attendait. Toute tentative de fuite était idiote et ne ferait que prolonger un combat qu'elle redoutait. Elle espérait qu'il ferait vite, qu'elle ne souffrirait pas. Elle articula silencieusement un dernier je t'aime que Katniss n'entendrait jamais, et elle ferma les paupières si fort que c'en fut douloureux, si fort, comme si elle pouvait ainsi échapper à la réalité.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, suite à quoi elle sentit la présence se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus. Sa prostration équivalait à peu près sa peur, et le nœud dans son estomac était bien trop important pour laisser une parole s'en échapper. Et heureusement, sinon, elle le savait, elle aurait forcément poussé un nouvel hurlement dès qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud et rassurant du tueur sur son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour!

Encore plutôt longue, mais j'espère vous satisfaire avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'on peut faire comme si Jacob Puckerman et Noah Puckerman n'avait aucun lien. Bien évidemment c'est comme de la magie mais je ne savais pas trop comment caser cette histoire là.

J'espère que ça vous... disons, que ça vous distraira. Je suis toujours enchantée par vos reviews, c'est du vrai chocolat noir 70%!

* * *

Le tueur s'était éloigné en trottinant, laissant le souvenir de sa respiration régulière sur la joue de Brittany, laissant le corps de la blonde froid et pétrifié, et ses pensées brûlantes de prières et d'au revoir.

Le cadavre inanimé qui l'avait fait s'écrouler au sol, elle l'avait déposé près d'elle, face vers le ciel. Son corps fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise. Cette fille avait fait le choix de mourir les yeux ouverts, ses prunelles incandescentes portant un jugement éternel sur le ciel trop bleu du cercueil immense que lui avait construit le Capitole.

Les hovercrafts ne l'avaient certainement pas récupéré à cause de Brittany. Laquelle, en tombant sur le cadavre, avait dû, pour survivre, prétendre en être un également.

Se raccrochant à ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité, elle écarta les mains de la morte, les paumes levées vers le ciel. Elle ferma ses yeux-trop agressifs, trop vifs et tellement cruels. A présent que ses paupières étaient closes, elle pouvait s'enfermer dans cet état d'immobilité auquel la mort la soustrayait. Brittany sourit un instant. Elle se demanda si la mère de la jeune fille regardait la télévision. Et, si oui, si elle apprécierait son geste. Elle se demandait si cela pouvait lui rapporter quelques sponsors, un acte de beauté dans tout ce foutu manège sanglant. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais penser ainsi. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette armée dérisoire.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de la morte.

Et sentit ses mains s'agripper à son cou.

Brittany lâcha un râle étranglé pendant que l'autre fille étouffait ses cris entre ses doigts.

_Pas morte._

Pendant que Santana détacha un premier bras de la nuque de sa victime pour agripper une arme qu'elle avait laissé tomber lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée au sol, quelques minutes avant, la blonde se mit à lâcher quelques mots pathétiques de faiblesse.

-Rapidement... s'il-te-plaît.

La formule de politesse était mal placée. Santana n'était pas du genre à faire traîner les choses en longueur.  
Elle s'apprêtait à s'attaquer au boulot à proprement parler, peut-être à trancher la jugulaire gonflée de cette fille, ce qui serait moins douloureux pour elle que de l'étrangler mais elle se recevrait une giclée de sang agaçante et...

Ses yeux doublèrent de diamètre.

La blonde du Douze. _La putain de blonde du Douze_.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle revint sur ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne choisisse de se ruer sur la blonde comme une malpropre.

Le contact chaud de sa peau contre la sienne. Les doigts blancs qui avaient fermé ses yeux.

_Seize ans d'existence et tu choisis ce moment pour éprouver des sentiments, Snixx?_

Snixx-c'était ainsi qu'elle appelait sa conscience dans les moments de lucidités où elle s'adressait à elle-même-n'était plus très sûre de ce choix.

-Dépêche-toi, fit la tribu dominée, presqu'agacée par le temps que prenait Santana pour la tuer.

Ces phrases étaient prononcées d'un parfait sérieux. Santana secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang?

Ses mains devenaient poisseuses autour du manche de l'arme. N'était-ce pas le moment de débuter en beauté ces Jeux ? Et cette fille n'était-elle pas la première personne qu'elle avait promis de tabasser ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette blonde ne se débattait pas, bon Dieu? Pourquoi ces calmes supplications, qui dénotaient un manque d'humanité tellement criant de Santana, et une pureté, une élévation de l'esprit qui suintait par tous les pores de la peau de Brittany?

Cet acte était bien trop lâche. Autant la blonde se serait débattue, en vain, gardant dans les yeux une lueur d'espérance, autant aurait-elle gémit sous le poids de la douleur, autant aurait-elle tenté une pathétique approche, posant ses petits doigts fins sur le visage de Santana, essayant de lui arracher une grimace de souffrance, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Mais un tel abandon lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas naturel. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Elle approcha le couteau du cou de sa future victime, lequel se tendit au contact de la pointe.

_Tue-la, maintenant. _

Santana avait une indescriptible envie de pleurer. Il y avait trop de tension dans son corps, dans une barre dure sur son front.

_Tu es faible. Idiote et faible, Santana Lopez. _

Elle releva la lame et dessina sur la joue de Brittany une entaille profonde, dont s'échappa immédiatement un liquide écarlate qui aurait dû être disgracieux, mais qui ne fit que rehausser la pâleur de la blonde, ses yeux clairs, ses lèvres pleines. Santana eut envie de reculer pour contempler ce chef-d'oeuvre. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait le lui en empêcha.

La blonde ne gémissait pas, elle ne semblait éprouver aucune douleur. Elle restait là, attendant que son bourreau ne daigne s'exécuter.

_Faible._

Santana laissa tomber le couteau. Le sang coulait sur les mains de Brittany, sur sa poitrine, sur son menton.

-Tu mourras de toute manière, lâcha-t-elle avec un mépris hésitant. Tu mourras, n'est-ce pas ?

Brittany, semblant se rendre compte que la brune n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, eut un petit sourire déçu.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le temps d'espérer. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas ? De l'espoir.

Santana plissa les yeux, en signe d'incompréhension. Un instant elle eut envie de se lover contre le sol pour méditer cette phrase, pour regarder le ciel et pour se gorger de sa couleur bleue. De se complaindre et de dénoncer l'horreur de sa condition, de laisser ses membres s'engourdir et la terreur gagner son corps, lentement, se changer en pierre et attendre la mort. Et puis elle se souvint.

Elle était Santana Lopez et elle venait du district Onze. La peur, la plainte, tout cela n'est qu'un lot de conneries luxueuses réservées à une caste élevée et capricieuse à laquelle elle n'appartenait pas. Elle n'était pas faible, et cette fille ne méritait pas un seul regard de sa part, encore moins un coup de couteau.

-Crève, tu m'entends ?

La colère la gagnait peu à peu, et les larmes qu'elle réprimait semblaient venir de si loin dans sa poitrine, si enfoui en elle.

-Crève. »

Elle enfonça le couteau dans l'épaule droite de Brittany, sur sa hanche, sur sa cuisse, plus légèrement. Ce n'était pas assez profond ni placé assez stratégiquement pour assurer une mort lente et douloureuse, mais suffisant pour que la blonde souffre un bon moment. Une revanche bien fine pour le crime qu'elle venait involontairement de commettre.

_Elle m'a rendue faible._

La brune se releva, laissant la blonde au sol, laquelle, il fallait lui reconnaître ce mérite, n'avait pas hurlé ni même gémit, mais semblait prostrée, les yeux portés vers le haut, si bien qu'on aurait pu la croire morte. Elle ne pleurait même pas.

Santana détourna la tête. Elle effaça lentement ce souvenir de sa mémoire, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait avec ce qui la contrariait particulièrement, tout ce qui lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas le rocher sans failles qu'elle souhaitait devenir. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille paumée d'un district excentré, et elle avait peur de la mort, et le sang qui allait couler sur ses mains, elle en avait bien peur, ne s'effacerait, lui, jamais vraiment.

Elle commença à s'éloigner du corps de Brittany. Cette fille mourrait, de toute manière, assassinée par un tribu avec moins de scrupules qu'elle, ou par déshydratation, ou par infection, ou tuée par l'une des bestioles ou des machinations défiant les lois du naturel du Capitole. Et quand elle sera désignée grande Gagnante de cette édition des Hunger Games, peu lui importerait cet instant d'égarement. _N'est-ce pas?_

Elle pensa à Puck, aux mots qu'ils lui avait adressée, sans cesser de marcher.

_Je suis désolé. Désolé. Je suis tellement désolé._

Il l'avait dit à voix haute.

_Les arbres de la lisière sud-ouest. Regarde en haut. Je t'y attends. Je vais butter quelques culs, en attendant, d'accord? _

Et il avait posé un baiser sur son oreille, sans prêter plus attention à la blonde qu'elle écrasait.

Elle se mit à courir. La lisière sud-ouest.

Elle aurait espéré que Puck puisse mourir au tout début, ou qu'il soit tué par des mains plus expertes que les siennes. Elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour lui donner sa vie, trop pour le regarder mourir, la vérité était que sa présence rendait tout nettement plus confus. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder son visage sans penser à ce baiser, échangés dans la forêt, lors de leurs escapades interdites. Il était-il serait toujours-ce petit garçon étrange qui n'allait pas à l'école et dont le visage était marbré de bleu et de violet, pour des raisons que sa mère refusait de lui expliquer. Il serait toujours cet adolescent marginal qui enfreignait les lois pour rapporter à une famille désintéressée de quoi survivre. Plus tard, Santana comprendrait pourquoi.

Pour le moment, elle le savait, Puck était quelque part, il possédait plusieurs sacs, il était armé, et il était préférable d'être avec plutôt que contre lui.

La lisière sud-ouest.

C'était un phénomène plutôt rare dans sa vie, mais, cette fois, elle savait où aller.

* * *

Ses mains agrippèrent les branches basses d'un arbre. Il monta de quelques mètres encore avant que sa tête ne se mette à tourner. Le vertige n'aidait pas franchement lorsqu'il s'agissait de se planquer en hauteur.

"_Où est ce qu'on va?_

Cette voix lui glaça le sang. Tout d'abord, il n'avait rien entendu venir-pas de craquements de brindilles, pas de pas retentissants dans la forêt, rien qui puisse l'avertir que d'autres tribus envahissaient son secteur. Deuxièmement, sa capacité personnelle à rester parfaitement silencieux et invisible était largement compromise par la couleur orange fluo de son premier sac et au vertige grandissant qui l'obligeait à se cramponner si fort au tronc de l'arbre que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient violacées.

_-On se dirige à l'exact opposé de la rivière._

-_On remonte la pente. _

Il avait compté trois timbres de voix au total. Les deux premiers étaient masculins et n'avaient rien de particulier, si ce n'est un sarcasme impressionnant-mais qui ne serait pas sarcastique, avait-il oublié où il était? Quant à la troisième, elle appartenait clairement à une fille. Elle était aigue, puissante et extrêmement agaçante également.

La peur rendait les mains de Jake presque tremblantes. Il imaginait la scène s'il tombait de l'arbre, là, maintenant. S'il ne mourrait pas de sa chute, les trois tribus s'empresseraient de se jeter sur lui, avant de le réduire en charpie et de se partager le mérite. Il évita à tout prix ses dents de grincer-bon Dieu, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

-_Vous voulez dire qu'on ne retournera pas là-bas avant longtemps? _

_-On rasera la colline en partant du haut. C'est là où les plus idiots se réfugieront. Si on exerce des rondes sur la totalité de la superficie, on n'en ratera pas un.  
_

Comment une voix aussi aigue pouvait proférer de telles énormités?

_-Moi qui me réjouissait de voir St-James en miss T-shirt mouillé tous les jours... Je suis extrêmement déçu. __-Ferme-la Smythe, _répliqua la seconde voix masculine_.  
__-D'accord, mais pourquoi ne marcherais-tu pas en tête de ligne? Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais ton postérieur est un sujet d'observation très intéressant.  
__-Serait-il possible que tu la fermes, Smythe? _insista une quatrième voix_. Tu risques de te déshydrater. Non pas que ça me dérange. _

Au delà les plaisanteries idiotes, Jacob fit le point de ce que cette conversation lui avait apprise, en entendant les pas s'éloigner.

Premièrement, il y avait une rivière en contrebas. Bien évidemment. Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour ne pas s'en douter? Il avait erré une bonne partie de la journée à la recherche d'une source d'eau et de nourriture sans que l'idée que l'eau se réfugierait au centre de la vallée ne le traverse.

Deuxièmement, St-James et Smythe, si son souvenir était exact, étaient les tribus du Un et du Deux. La troisième fille avec la voix aigue ne pouvait être qu'une carrière également, mais de quel district? Il essaya de se remémorer le visage des tribus féminines du Un et du Deux, sans succès. Quant à la troisième, elle était également un octave au-dessus de la moyenne mais conservait un timbre étrangement masculin. Cette alliance de carrière était moins importantes que les années précédentes, lui semblait-il. Mais ils lui semblaient tout aussi dangereux.

Après tout, ils étaient préparés, ils évaluaient le terrain avec une sûreté effrayante. Tandis que lui, Jacob, n'était qu'un oisillon mince et terrifié dans cette bataille.

_Même pas foutu de trouver la rivière._

Il entreprit de descendre de l'arbre, une bonne quinzaine de minute après le départ des autres. Sa gorge était sèche, et pour survivre dans cette forêt hostile, il avait besoin d'eau. Ses sacs contenaient deux gourdes-vides, évidemment, sans quoi ce serait tellement moins marrant de le regarder se démener pour quelques gouttes du précieux liquides. De plus, s'il avait bien entendu le plan des Carrières, il valait mieux les attendre en bas de la vallée, une fois qu'ils seraient affaiblis, que leur nombre aura diminué. Bien évidemment, il y avait d'autres tribus mais Jake se les représentaient comme des errants perdus et faibles, et de plus, seuls. Des gens contre lesquels il pouvait mener une bataille égale. Il serra dans sa main l'épée qu'il avait eu le temps de récupérer, se demanda une énième fois s'il était réellement capable de s'en servir contre quelque chose d'autre qu'un mannequin en carton.

Il se mit à courir dans la forêt, produisant un vacarme peu sûr, cassant des millions de petites branches sur son passage-mais peu lui importait. Il savait où était l'eau. Il était prêt à se battre. Il le devait.

Il pensa à ce qui l'attendait, dans le District Six. A cette fille énervante dont il était tombé follement amoureux, Kitty. A la manière qu'elle avait de rabaisser le monde entier, ce qui le faisait se sentir comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls qui comptaient vraiment. Il pensa à ses amis, il pensa à ses parents.

Il courait tellement vite.

Pendant combien de temps? Des heures? Des jours? Aucune idée. Mais il finit par déboucher sur un espace ouvert. Il essaya de faire abstraction de la manière dont il était vulnérable, ici. Il pencha son visage vers le courant frais, sentit l'eau lécher ses tempes.

Il sortit une première gourde, la remplit jusqu'à ce seuil superficiel du bouchon où l'eau s'écoule au moindre mouvement. Réitéra l'opération avec la deuxième. Et il but, laissant ce miracle atteindre sa gorge et le rendre vivant à nouveau.

Il pensa à Kitty, à ses amis, à ses parents.

Il devait gagner.

Il leva la tête.

Et elle était là. Contre la pierre, chaque petit membre de son corps tremblant d'une manière significative. Jake ne savait pas trop-il n'avait jamais effrayé quinconque au paravant. Elle était si petite, ses cheveux étaient si blonds. En un sens, elle ressemblait à Kitty, à l'exception que son visage était dénué de toute rancoeur. Elle était plus jolie encore.

Il eut envie de s'approcher d'elle, de lui proposer une alliance et de blottir son corps contre le sien, une manière de lui tenir chaud. Il eut envie de lui raconter des histoires, la nuit, pour l'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il se dit un instant qu'avoir une personne plus faible que soit sous son aile est la seule manière de se rendre plus courageux. Que, de sa propre volonté, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accomplir la même chose que pour le regard doux d'une fillette de douze ans.

Alors il s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quelque chose l'arrêta. Quelque chose qui sembla immédiatemment plus grand que lui. Quelque chose de froid, de puissant, de ténébreux, comme un grand voile noir qui lui cacherait la lumière.

Il pensa à Kitty, à ses amis, à ses parents.

Et baissa les yeux pour voir l'arme que la fillette avait fiché dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Mike leva les yeux vers le ciel, lequel s'était obscurci (de manière naturelle ou bien était-ce un mécanisme rôdé du Capitole? il ne le savait pas) pour marquer la fin de la première journée de massacre.

L'hymne précéda un défilé de visages de jeunes adultes décédés aujourd'hui.

Il ne sut dire s'il était surpris de ne pas y voir Brittany. Il n'eut pas envie de les compter. Il évita de les regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître le garçon qui l'avait attaqué. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de son haleine sur son visage. Connaître son nom, savoir quelle famille de quelle District souffrira ce soir... Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de souffrir pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'en avait pas envie.

Ses blessures étaient trop importantes pour qu'il y pense plus longuement.

Smythe aurait dû l'achever-était-ce trop demandé, que les choses soient faites proprement? Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de voir son visage, mais en passant sa main dessus, il avait senti le sang, et comme une bulle d'acide à l'endroit précis où il avait l'habitude de trouver son nez. Sa lèvre semblait à moitié déchirée, et son front avait été sérieusement entaillé sur le côté. Il avait passé furtivement sa langue sur ses dents, et avait soupiré de soulagement en constatant leur présence.

A présent, il constituait une menace aux yeux de Smythe. Et Smythe faisait sans doute partie de l'alliance des Carrières. Il y en avait toujours une, qui regroupait les tribus des District Un, Deux, parfois même Trois ou Quatre. Les Carrières étaient ces jeunes qu'on avait entraîné au combat depuis leur plus jeune âge en vue de participer à ces jeux. Ce sang leur paraissait certainement une consécration. Il était donc une menace aux yeux d'une troupe entière de Carrières.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que Smythe ne l'avait pas achevé? N'était-il pas une machine à tuer?

Mike ne put retenir un rire sarcastique. En voilà un qui avait déçu ses parents, ce soir.

Il avait grimpé sur un arbre-ce pour quoi il était vraisemblablement très peu doué-car il ne se voyait pas dormir au sol, là où le moindre animal carnivore aurait pu profiter de sa chair juteuse, là où tout tribu aurait pu profiter de son sommeil pour s'octroyer une victime supplémentaire. Il se demanda que faire quand la nuit était tombée-devait-il dormir, était-ce possible, de dormir?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir de la journée. Lui d'ordinaire troublé par des pensées l'assaillant de toute part, la douleur et l'instinc de survie avait emporté ce genre de choses si loin de lui.

Etablir une tactique. Car il ne voulait pas être un candidat replié sur lui-même, essayant de fuir tout en se raccrochant à la survie. Il l'avait choisi aujourd'hui, quand Smythe l'avait laissé pour mort au milieu du champs de bataille: il se battrait. Qu'importe.

Il eut une pensée pour Brittany, malgré tout. Il se rappela à quel point elle était jolie, et se demanda si il la reconnaîtrait, s'il la voyait. Car, après tout, il n'était pas sûr de correspondre au Mike Chang charmeur et séduisant qui épatait les filles sans jamais leur accorder un regard.

Etablir une tactique, se reprit-il.

Pourquoi ne pas agir en oiseau de nuit? Se reposer durant la journée et atteindre ses victimes pendant leur sommeil, ce qui lui éviterait tellement de combats inutiles.

Oui, mais il serait exposé à beaucoup plus d'attaques diurnes, alors qu'il dormirait. Et puis c'était si lâche.

Ou alors il pouvait envisager de silloner le terrain par carrés. Des espaces délimités qu'il barderait de ses pauvres pièges et où il règnerait en maître. Les tribus finiraient bien par entrer dans ses filets.

Oui, mais le Capitole trouverait certainement un truc. Le faire brûler, ou quelque chose du genre. Et s'il venait à manquer d'eau, ou de nourriture, il serait obligé de tout laisser sur place.

Ou bien pouvait-il tout simplement partir du haut de la colline pour éliminer tous les tribus s'étant réfugiés là haut avant de continuer vers la rivière, là où tous se poseraient pour échapper à la menace?

Il resta sur cette dernière idée.

Et ferma les yeux, et se focalisa sur la douleur, car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'empêcher de penser.


	8. Chapter 8

Hé!

La forme? Je suis personnellement en train de m'écrouler en relisant mon récit-des tonnes d'incohérences et en plus je viens d'apprendre que la petite soeur Evans s'appelle Stacy et pas Sarah. J'espère qu'elles ne vous ont pas autant choqué que moi!

Sinon, ça fait un bon temps que je ne publie pas!

J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire mourir les candidats si rapidement, parce que je les aime tous d'amour! Et si vous pensez que d'autres personnages ne vont pas être introduits, détrompez-vous. ça va être la foire, bien au contraire.

Je vous prie de faire comme si j'avais écris quelque part ou quoi que Sam Evans tient sa famille seul depuis que ses parents sont décédés, qu'ils ont des problèmes financiers itou itou (comme dans la série, en somme).

Voilà donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas le meilleur moyen de me le faire savoir est de me laisser une review (sort un couteau de sa botte). Je vous aime d'amour, lecteurs!

* * *

_Sarah venait d'être choisie à la moisson. Et Stevie refusait de le croire. Il y avait tous ces gens, toutes ces têtes blondes, Sam les avait rassuré, il leur avait rappelé l'infinitésimale probabilité que Sarah ou lui-même soit choisi tout en réitérant ses pathétiques essais pour tresser les cheveux de sa soeur. Stevie avait voulu y croire. Mais l'infinitésimale probabilité leur était tombée dessus._

_"Elle va mourir, n'est-ce pas?_

_Sam regarde son frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. _

_-Réponds!_

_Stevie prononce ces mots sans animosité. Son visage s'est figé, et il semble qu'aucune émotion ne pourra plus jamais traverser ses joues creuses._

_-Si Sarah meure, nous serons seuls, se contente-t-il de constater. Si Sarah meure... _

_Il le répète encore une fois ou deux, attendant que les phrases obtiennent une once de réalité. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un vulgaire cauchemar. Hein?_

_-Hein Sam? _

_Le coup est parti comme ça. Pas très violent, mais le symbole compte. C'est la première fois que Sam Evans gifle son frère. _

_-Non, il répond d'une voix rocailleuse qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle ne va pas mourir."_

_C'est la première fois que Stevie voit son frère pleurer. _

* * *

Sam regardait sa soeur courir sur l'écran de télévision.

Il serrait les dents. Ces enfoirés allaient la suivre. Une gamine aussi frêle ayant réchappé du massacre avec un arc, n'était ce pas inespéré? Un véritable bonus télévisuel, ça allait faire fureur. Au Capitole, les enfants voudraient certainement lui ressembler, et leur parent s'empresseront de faire teindre les cheveux de leur môme en blond pastel pour satisfaire une mode qui ne saurait attendre.

Sam avait prié trois fois avant de visionner l'émission. Si Sarah était morte, l'aurait-on prévenu? Aurait-on averti la famille? Ou le laisserait-il assister en direct au décès de sa petite soeur, lui en même temps qu'un nombre effarant de téléspectateurs?

Sarah ne cessait de courir.

"Je peux ouvrir les yeux?

Il jeta un bref regard à Stevie, son petit frère. Lequel se cachait le visage avec ses mains, comme le lui avait conseillé Sam pour les films qui lui faisaient trop peur ou s'il y avait une flagellation publique sur la place. Sam ne répondit pas, sachant que Stevie prendrait ce silence pour une négation.

Sarah courait toujours.

Elle descendait la vallée, en direction de la rivière. La gamine n'était pas stupide. Elle avait le sens de l'orientation. Elle savait trouver de quoi manger en milieu hostile. Et pour cause, elle vivait en milieu hostile.

Sam la regarda se terrer au centre d'une accumulation de rochers. Les caméras se rapprochèrent, firent un plan sur son visage qui, curieusement, ne portait aucune trace de frayeur. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Tant qu'elle bougeait, elle ne serait pas obligé d'y penser. Sam connaissait sa soeur.

Elle cacha ses provisions dans un coin, les recouvrit d'une pierre qu'elle eut peine à soulever et de quelques branchages. Et, lentement, se tapit dans sa cachette de fortune et enserra ses genoux contre son torse.

Et Sam eut peur, un instant. Quel était cette putain de stratégie? Il aurait espéré que Sarah grimpe sur un arbre et reste passive en attendant que les autres s'entretuent. Mais apparemment la cadette Evans avait l'intention de se planquer dans un endroit parfaitement dégagé. Et elle ne l'avait certainement pas fait au hasard. Pas stupide, se répéta-t-il. Non. Elle attendrait que les autres crèvent de soif et se précipitent vers la rivière pour tuer ce qu'il restera de leur corps.

_Sarah, bon sang. _

-Et maintenant?

La voix de Stevie tremblait un peu.

-Attends un peu, d'accord?

Le petit blond hocha faiblement la tête. D'ordinaire, il aurait ragé contre son frère et se serait mis à taper du pieds-c'était un caractériel. Mais Sarah était dans l'arène, et, même s'il n'avait que neuf ans, ça lui semblait plutôt clair. Il n'avait pas plus envie que les autres de la voir se faire tuer en direct. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Quand Sarah et lui jouaient dans le pré qui avoisinait l'école, elle gagnait toujours. Elle était plus grande, et plus rapide. Elle était plus forte aussi. Elle grimpait aux arbres. S'opposait à lui la figure de la grande soeur invincible. Elle l'était presqu'autant que Sam à ses yeux. Elle lui plongeait la tête dans le ruisseau sans aucun scrupule, riait de le voir trempé, ses vêtements collés à lui et ne faisant que souligner la maigreur inhabituel de ses jambes. Sarah était forte. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Stevie n'était plus très sûr à propos de l'invincibilité.

Sam observa ce grand gars à la carrure intéressante courir vers la clairière. La direction avait choisi de placer des plans successifs de Sarah et du parcours de l'autre tribus, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, à une cadence de plus en plus soutenue, jusqu'à ce que les deux se rejoignent. On voyait le tribu s'avancer sur les rochers, puis s'agenouiller si dangereusement près de la petite blonde.

Sam faillit éteindre la télévision. Il fallait qu'il éteigne cette putain de télévision. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir ça, il ne pourrait pas...

Le tribu ne l'avait pas remarquée. Peut-être y avait-il une chance qu'il reparte sans demander son reste?

Le tribu lève les yeux.

_Il l'a vue? Est-ce qu'il l'a vue? Est-ce qu'il va la tuer? Il ne va pas la tuer. Elle a les yeux trop bleus. Elle est trop petite. Et s'il la tue? _

Ce centième de seconde paraît beaucoup plus long que ça à Sam.

Elle lève le bras, tend son épée. C'est tellement court. Le temps de cligner des yeux. Le temps d'une gifle. Le temps de mourir. L'épée s'envole. La lèvre de Sam explose à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il peut sentir le sang entre ses dents, le sang sur sa langue. L'arme met une éternité à rejoindre sa cible, Sam le sent, il se sent devenir plus vieux au fur et à mesure que les yeux de sa soeur s'écarquillent, il ne comprend plus rien, mais il n'a plus peur. Il serre la main de Stevie entre la sienne.

Et il regarde sa soeur tuer pour la première fois.

* * *

_"Quinn Fabray, monsieur. Elle erre depuis maintenant deux jours. Elle n'a croisé personne._

_-Intéressant. _

Le directeur se tient le menton en s'efforçant d'adopter un air soucieux.

_-Elle est très belle. Les gens adoreraient la voir souffrir. _

_-Devons nous intervenir? _

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin. Ne voyez vous pas? Elle y va toute seule."_

* * *

"Peux-tu t'arrêter quelques instants? J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Cet ordre était adressé à Jesse mais tout le groupe se tut. Rachel était une carrière entraînée depuis des années déjà. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour participer aux jeux. Elle était à l'origine de l'Alliance de cette édition. Par conséquent, il y avait un silence religieux qui suivait la moindre de ses déclarations.

-Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu? Le doux ronronnement de mon putain d'estomac. On mange?

Mais Smythe semblait se foutre royalement de sa cote de popularité auprès de la favorite de ces Jeux. Rachel se contenta de lui accorder un de ces regards les plus noirs-qui aurait fait flancher n'importe qui n'étant pas Smythe-et de se concentrer sur ce qui se rapprochait d'eux. C'étaient des pas, des craquements de branches. Le reste de l'alliance tendit l'oreille, cherchant à comprendre ce qui interpellait leur leader naturelle.

Un cri vint déchirer leur silence.

Rachel courut en direction du son. Un cri assourdissant, juste assez éraillé pour laisser transparaître une souffrance physique écrasante-les cris de peurs étant plus nets, elle le savait. Et puis une successions de gémissements qui laissaient sous entendre un affaiblissement, peut-être un abandon?

Elle parcourut une vingtaine de mètres avant que l'étau ne se referment sur son cou.

Elle poussa un cri similaire à celui qu'elle venait d'entendre en sentant un million de griffes s'enfoncer dans sa peau claire comme un pareil bataillon de lames acérées.

Le choc avait détaché ses doigts de l'arme qu'elle s'était procurée. Il lui restait un canif dans son pantalon, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui commençait à lui donner la migraine.

Une force invisible la souleva à un bon mètre au dessus du sol. Elle s'agrippa à ce qui l'étranglait-une _patte. _Une patte à la fourrure rêche et noire comme de l'encre. Rachel savait à quoi elle avait à faire. A une mutation génétique créée de toute pièce par le Capitole pour la faire souffrir longtemps, lui faire assurer un dernier excellent spectacle sans pour autant qu'elle n'ait aucun espoir d'en réchapper. Ou du moins, l'espoir étant la plus commerciale des émotions, la faire souffrir suffisamment longtemps pour voir briller dans sa souffrance une faible lueur d'espoir. Juste pour assurer l'Audimat.

Le pacte était clair avec l'Alliance. Elle avait elle-même établi les règles: si quelqu'un mourait en dehors du groupe, les autres n'avaient pas à l'aider. Hummel ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, il était clair que Smythe ne pouvait pas la saquer... Jesse St-James et elle étaient sortis ensemble six bons mois lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient, au centre d'entraînement. Il était toujours fou amoureux d'elle, cela était aussi clair pour elle que pour les téléspectateurs. Elle regretta un dixième de seconde de l'avoir lâché aussi rapidement. Peut-être aurait-il pu la sauver?

Elle n'attendait plus d'aide. L'Alliance était certainement en arrière, planqué dans un arbre en attendant la fin du massacre. Peut-être même la regardaient-ils?

_Tu ne vas quand même pas mourir maintenant, Rachel Berry. Rappelle-toi qui tu es, bon sang._

Elle poussa un nouveau cri lorsque la bête rapprocha son visage de son crâne énorme. Elle put l'observer, pour une seconde ou deux. Voir ses yeux jaunes, reptiliens sur un corps qui se situait entre l'ours brun et le rhinocéros. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle comprit subitement les desseins de la bête.

Est-ce que ce truc allait réellement la _mange_r?

Certainement pas la manger. Sûrement écraser son visage entre ses dents, l'entendre hurler à nouveau, la piétiner, lui arracher le foi et attendre que le canon ne retentisse. Suite à quoi Rachel serait recousue dans un hôpital de grande technologie avant d'être rendue dans un cercueil qu'elle avait choisi elle-même à sa famille fortunée, dans une robe en soie rouge.

_Non. _

Elle lâcha la patte velue de ses deux mains, laissant ainsi son corps peser sur son cou transpercé par les griffes. Elle se servit du bas de son corps comme d'un balancier, en retenant une larme face à la douleur de son cou. En prenant un élan suffisant, et si cette foutue bestiole arrêtait de bouger, elle réussirait à enfoncer le poignard dans la chair. Suffisamment peut-être pour que le choc ne fasse lâcher prise à la bête et que Rachel ne s'écroule à terre juste comme elle-même l'avait fait avec son arme précédemment. La peau de la mutation génétique avait certainement été conçue comme un roc, juste pour le plaisir de voir les lames ricocher dessus, et les tentatives désespérées se multiplier jusqu'à l'instant fatal. Mais Rachel n'était pas si idiote.

Elle prit appui sur la gueule de la bête avec ses pieds, entendit le feulement sourd qui servit de réaction au monstre. Et enfonça le poignard entre les deux yeux de la bestiole.

Lequel rentra avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que ce qu'elle n'avait escompté. Mais sans aucun effet autre que l'énervement de la chose, laquelle se mit à secouer méthodiquement sa prise en l'air. Rachel sentait les tissus de son cou se rompre, les griffes se complaire beaucoup trop profondément. Sa tête la lançait. Elle sentait la mort la gagner lentement, son souffle s'introduisant par l'une des plaies ouvertes de sa nuque.

_RACHEL_

Etait-ce son nom? Quelqu'un avait-il hurlé son nom? Où était-ce une hallucination causée par sa douleur lancinante?

Le monstre gémit sans raison apparente-quelqu'un était-il en train de le frapper grâce à l'arme qu'elle avait laissée tomber? C'était inutile-une couche épaisse de graisse molle semblait recouvrir les organes vitaux de la bête. Ils semblaient hors de portée, même avec l'outil de charcuterie qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

L'énorme gueule de la bête s'ouvrit encore pour laisser apparaître une rangée de dents bien plus aiguisées que n'importe quelle lame. Elle se dit que les créateurs de cette horreur étaient doués. Réussir à faire paraître un engin quasi-nucléaire pour une grosse bête antipathique vivant dans les bois, c'était du boulot. Elle ne lâcha pas son poignard. Soudain, elle sut exactement là où elle devait l'enfoncer.

Elle n'avait qu'un seul essai. Elle se prépara mentalement à la mort, avec une paix qui l'étonna elle-même. Mais tout était bon à prendre si cette douleur cessait. Tout était mieux que son cou-ce qu'il restait de son cou. Peut-être même si la bête finissait par la lâcher, sa tête et son corps se scinderaient en deux parts inégales et elle restera là, sur le sol, en regardant le ciel et en attendant qu'une autre monstruosité ne vienne s'approprier les restes.

Tout mais plus cette douleur.

La chose semblait s'être lassée de ce nouveau jouet, et l'égratignure qu'elle avait sur le front semblait la contrarier. Elle amena Rachel à ses dents afin de la goûter-un peu comme un enfant le ferait avec une girafe en plastique, par exemple.

Rachel garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Et lorsque l'haleine étrangement fleurie de la bête lui caressa les narines, elle jeta son couteau avec une force inespérée à l'intérieur de sa gueule béante.

* * *

"_RACHEL!_

L'image de canon silencieux aux allures faussement ténébreuses que Smythe avait de St-James se brisa immédiatement. Etait-il putain de sérieux? Etait-il réellement en train de courir à la perte pour sauver sa dulcinée? En regardant son petit cul s'éloigner vers ce qui semblait être un monstre tout droit sorti des pires cauchemars d'un gosse de douze ans le jour d'avant la moisson, Smythe se dit que c'était un gâchis à laquelle il ne participerait pas.

Lui et Kurt se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kurt. Encore un cas social, mais s'ils étaient les seuls survivants de l'Alliance, Sebastian pourrait en profiter. Après tout, il y avait comme un énorme arc-en-ciel dessiné sur le front du jeune Hummel. Il aurait porté un teeshirt clamant haut et fort ses préférences sexuelles que ça aurait été moins évident. Et comme tout gay/homme/animal/chose vivante ou non dans ce monde et dans d'autres, il était forcément sous le charme du sourire sarcastique de Smythe. Ensuite, Sebastian n'aurait plus qu'à le tuer-ça avait l'air plutôt facile, il était bien plus grand que Kurt, et même si ce dernier excellait au maniement des armes, il ne valait pas grand chose quand il fallait en venir aux mains.

"Ils vont revenir vivants? Lâcha Kurt.

-Non.

-Un écureuil sur Jesse mort.

Sebastian ne put réprimer une grimace. Quel gâchis, vraiment.

-Et un écureuil sur la brune vivante, laissa entendre Kurt.

-Aucune chance.

Ils se tapèrent symboliquement la main tandis que Kurt esquissait une moue désintéressée.

-S'ils reviennent vivants, ils nous tueront probablement pendant notre sommeil. Le pacte était de ne pas les aider mais ils ne nous laisseront pas profiter du moindre avantage. Berry ne pourra pas blairer d'être blessée, et St-James la suivra de toute manière. Il vient de revendiquer son statut de caniche dévoué.

-Le pacte stipule aussi qu'on ne s'entretue pas jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus que quatre.

Sebastian haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Penses-tu vraiment que Berry en a quelque chose à foutre, de ce pacte? Elle s'assure que nous la suivons comme des moutons, que nous lui rapportions à bouffer et une garde suffisante pour qu'elle dorme la nuit pendant qu'elle assouvit sa folie meurtrière. Si elle a la moindre petite gêne e à propos de nous, elle nous arrache la tronche. C'est pour quoi il faut mieux que tu perdes ton pari, Hummel.

-Tu penses que St-James est une crème? Il n'hésiterait pas non plus.

-Tu parles du gars qui a gueulé le nom de sa bien aimée avant de se jeter à son secours? St-James ne me fait pas peur.

Kurt hocha la tête, l'air vaguement pensif.

-Nous les attendons ici. Jusqu'à ce que nous n'entendons plus rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se trame là-bas mais nous n'en serons jamais assez loin. On devrait grimper dans un arbre pour le moment.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Sebastian eut même le temps de fermer les yeux un moment-privilège dont il n'avait pas joui depuis que Miss Berry avait exigé qu'il soit de garde la moitié de la nuit dernière. Il sourit-en fermant les yeux, on pouvait s'imaginer être n'importe où. Derrière ses paupières, Sebastian rentrait chez lui, un endroit qu'il apprenait à apprécier maintenant qu'il était ici. Il se jetait sur son lit et y plongeait dans un sommeil sans tourments, chose, qui, il le savait, n'arriverait certainement plus jamais.

* * *

Des mains secouèrent ses épaules.

Le visage de Kurt s'imposa à lui. Il cligna des yeux. Il s'était bien assoupi une quinzaine de minutes.

-Bon sang Smythe. Tu me dois deux putain d'écureuils."

Sur la terre ferme, à quelques mètres de l'arbre où ils étaient perchés, Jesse St-James portait entre ses bras le corps ensanglanté de Rachel Berry.

* * *

Quinn avait regardé la totalité de la scène, et elle ne savait pas exactement quoi en penser. Qui étaient ces gens qui venaient à bout d'un monstre si atrocement impressionnant là où tout ce qu'elle avait su faire était d'hurler, perchée sur son arbre, en attendant que quelqu'un ne puisse tomber dans le piège? Rachel l'avait fait, se précipitant dans la gueule du loup, persuadée d'avoir à faire à une tribu à moitié à terre et peut-être même à son assassin, empochant ainsi une brochette de pions à tuer. Mais elle s'était retrouvée face à la mutation génétique qui aurait dû la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Qui l'avait peut-être fait après tout.

Car quand la bête s'était écroulé en arrière, le sang dégoulinant de l'orifice principal de son visage-qui s'apparentait à une bouche-Rachel Berry n'avait pas exactement l'air en excellent état. Q avait frissonné à la vision de son cou. Elle avait remarqué, lors des interviews, la peau blanche de Rachel Berry. Une peau contrastant avec les couleurs vives de sa robe et des flashs crépitant autour de sa beauté. Et ce beau chef-d'oeuvre avait été injustement saccagé. Le rouge s'était emparé de son menton jusqu'à sa poitrine, et des caillots commençaient déjà à sécher dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Et son chevalier servant s'était empressé de la prendre dans ses bras-à la manière princière, un bras sur le dos et un autre sous les genoux-et de la ramener là où ils campaient certainement.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée? Elle était l'une des candidates les plus redoutables, et de plus, il lui aurait peut-être rendu un fier service. Quinn n'était pas médecin mais à la vue de cette nuque, elle savait que la douleur devait être insoutenable.

Elle choisit de les suivre. Prudemment. Il s'agissait de l'Alliance, après tout. Si elle gardait une distance de sécurité suffisante, elle était certaine de ne pas se faire repérer. Et les producteurs, persuadés qu'elle se ferait tuer à tout moment, lui foutrait la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que ce monstre lui était destiné. Elle le savait. Il s'était comme matérialisé au beau milieu de son chemin, et si ses réflexes n'avaient pas été aussi rapides elle y serait passée. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une Rachel Berry. Elle ne pouvait que se terrer dans un arbre et hurler pour que quelqu'un ne vienne se confronter au sort à sa place.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, constata que chaque partie était à sa place initiale, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi forte que Berry, mais elle était futée. Et elle ne cessait de s'y raccrocher. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle l'espérait.

_Beth. _


End file.
